Vicissitude of Supremacy
by Costumier
Summary: After the war Hermione felt it was time to bring the change in the world she always believed in- Equality for all. But a change is not that easy to introduce when the people with the utmost power are standing against you. And to make things worse her arch nemesis returns.Will Hermione except the changes in her life that come her way to secure the change she wants to see?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First of all I don't own Harry Potter and second this is my first fan fiction. I don't own a masters in English language but I have tried to keep my sentences grammatically correct and writing simple. So, pls kindly review.**

 **Chapter-1**

 _This was not my plan. Not at all._ Hermione screamed in her mind as she stared at the front page of daily prophet. Previous two weeks had been tough. Tougher than she thought. The whole world around her felt like it had come to a halt. Nothing was changing, neither the Prophet headlines nor the people views. The views that had run in the body of their ancestors as blood and had been passed through generations, only to separate from them when they are dead. Every day Prophet would find some new face to criticize Ministry strategies and how she was misusing her position to destroy the world as they knew it.

After the war Ministry had decided to rebuild the wizarding London from ruins and pave way for changes through the crevices in the walls that protected the orthodox mentality of the people. Initially, it seemed like a success as wizards accepted the small reforms implemented by the Ministry. But two months back when Ministry proposed a law to give equal rights to all the citizens, ignoring their respective blood status, it raised hell in the society. Pure bloods were the first to revolt. With their powerful contacts and hidden sources they were able to get their hands on each and every detail about the law even before the law was properly discussed. That was how they got to know about Hermione's involvement. It was her proposal regarding equal rights for all citizens that had made Ministry to consider and convert it into a law.

Marching behind their newly found leader Theodore Nott, Pure bloods were using every ounce of their power to stop the implementation of the law. They were already successful in adding half-bloods and goblets to their side. Marches and rallies were regularly being reported in the papers and this had forced the ministry to drop the implementation of the law.

 _Merlin, is it so difficult to accept the change or the right question to be asked is it so difficult to bring about a change._ Hermione thought. In the past two weeks the situation had become very difficult. She was a constant target of Theodore Nott in his speeches and interviews and it had become a threat for her livelihood.

Hermione crumbled the Prophet and threw it in the dustbin. It was becoming a daily ritual. She stood up from her kitchen stool and walked into her kitchen to brew herself another cup of coffee. It was going to be long day. Challenges had never scared Hermione but this time the challenge at hand was bothersome as it was not just affecting her life but also the lives of people she loved. She has to find a solution.

After finishing her regular breakfast of coffee Hermione quickly grabbed her cloak and belongings and apparated to Ministry.

She landed on floor no. 2- Department of Law Enforcement. Hermione quickly looked around to examine her hectic environment. _Everything was normal._ She told herself and made her way to a narrow corridor which ended on a set of heavy oak gates. She quickly entered the gates and moved straight towards to doors of her office, ignoring her environment, only to find Harry waiting for her with a copy of Prophet in his hands.

"You do realize Harry, you are not paid by the ministry to watch my office doors." Hermione grated as she approached the door and walked into her office.

"Hey, don't be harsh on me. "Harry complained and quickly followed her into her office. Hermione looked up at him from her desk. He was wearing a light blue color shirt with black trousers and his regular black auror robes. It had been three years since him and Ron had completed their auror training and had joined the department of law enforcement. Hermione took a different route and instead of becoming an auror, she joined the Wizengamot administrative services. She had always been interested in administration and though she didn't took part in the proceedings herself but knew ample amount of people in powerful positions to bring a change in the society in which she always believed- equality for all.

"I am not being harsh on you Harry, I am just trying to implicate that if you will keep standing outside my office door then the chances of you becoming a successful auror are very low." Hermione teased.

"My job is not more important than my family, Mione. Any plans on ending this suffering?" Harry sighed as threw the copy of Prophet on the desk in front of Hermione.

Hermione stretched back in her seat. She knew people who cared for her were worried and were looking for every possible solution to control the situation. She had been approached by Arthur Weasely, Ginny, and Ron and her superiors with all kind of suggestions that could help her. Now it was Harry's turn.

"I know, I know! I am in a big trouble but I will work something out." Hermione sighed.

"Mione, I always had faith in you. In fact, I might be not alive today if you had been not on my side and I still believe that you can handle any difficult situation but you have to admit this whole law thing has gone completely out of your hands. So, please listen to those who care for you and let us help you." Harry said.

"I know Harry, you, Ginny, Ron, and Weasely's are concerned for me but I cannot put you guys in danger. Somewhere inside my head even I know that things will turn terrible if I don't find the solution to this problem and also if I will fight this battle alone, I will lose. But the stakes are too high and this not just about mere livelihood but if things turn ugly it can cost our lives as well and I am not ready to pay that price." Hermione said.

"But we are your friends, Hermione. That's what friends are for." Harry argued.

"Ok fine, but you have to promise me Harry that you guys will back out if things turn ugly." Hermione said.

"But Hermione…."Harry said.

"Promise me Harry." Hermione said cutting Harry off. Harry knew that Hermione will not agree to take help if he will not make that stupid promise though inside his head he had already decided that he will help Hermione even if things took an ugly turn. He simply nodded in her direction to give her assurance.

Hermione sank into her chair and sighed with relief. She knew she needed help but never wanted to drag her friends into this difficult situation. Considering the heat at the moment she knew situations will get out of hand but with Harry's assurance at least her friends would be safe. She looked up at Harry to find him staring at her.

"What? "She asked.

"Nothing. So, have you made any plans yet? "Harry asked.

"Not yet. It has become very difficult to focus since the Prophet started publishing those stupid articles. I don't understand, don't they have anything else to cover. How could somebody spend eight pages every day in criticizing the same person and the ministry?" She asked.

"Well, you know once Rita Skeeter is after anything she will not take rest until she has obtained that thing. Remember the story she did on us in our fourth year at Hogwarts. "Harry said.

Hermione was hit by a stream of memories that brought a smile on her face. Yes, she remembered how Rita Skeeter had tried to spread the rumor that she was hitting on Harry. It amused her how the Prophet's leading journalist stories hadn't changed over time and how she has made a career out of it.

"I do, but she achieved nothing from it. Soon people realized that there was no such thing." Hermione said.

"I know Mione and I am sure even this time the rumors will prove to be a lie too." Harry assured her.

He turned the pages of the Prophet on the table and stopped at a page for Hermione to see.

"I think you would be happy to know that Prophet has found new subject to write about." Harry said.

Hermione gaze followed the fingertips of Harry which were resting on the page which read in bold letters " _Billionaire Bachelor Returns"._ Below the headlines was the image of slender man with a pale complexion and sharp features. Only a fool would not be able to recognize the man in the picture. Good looks, smug face, arrogance reflecting from every part of their body, it has to be a Malfoy.

"He is back." Hermione said while trying to read the whole article that Prophet had dedicated to Draco Malfoy.

"As the Head of the International Magical office of Law Department." Harry said.

Hermione's eyes scooted up from the paper in the direction of Harry as soon as she heard the lines. Her lips parted slightly in shock. _DRACO MALFOY- HEAD_ _OF INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL OFFICE OF LAW DEPARTMENT._ It was all she could think of. What had happened? How did he end up at this position? How it will change the things in the ministry?

"Last time I heard of him, he was in France involved in some law conference and now he is the head of the department. I believe Malfoy name never gets old to use as a source." Hermione grumbled.

"That was five years back, Mione. A lot has changed since that. No one knows what Malfoy did in these five years. No one has heard of him. All people know is he is back as the head. But I did heard some ministers speak of him remarkably that how good he is at work and influential he has become in the society." Harry said.

Hermione felt a rush of hate run through her veins. Draco Malfoy, as the world knew him, was the only heir of the omnipotent Malfoy family and judging by her past experiences with Malfoy, he was a strong hater of Muggle borns and Half-bloods. This whole situation was turning out to be great opportunity for pure bloods to either overthrow the ministry or to force it to banish all the muggle borns and Half-bloods from the Wizarding London.

"I thought the reputation of Malfoy's went down after the war. How come he regained that much amount of influence in such a short span of time?" Hermione inquired. Draco Malfoy was a threat and she needed to know everything about him.

"Well that is a question on many people minds but for the time being we just have to make sure that he doesn't cause us any problem. Take some rest Mione and then we can plan something to end this problem." Harry stood and reached for the door knob.

"And I completely forgot to mention that ministry is throwing a party tomorrow to welcome back Malfoy. They want us to be there to put a good word in the papers. It will be a great opportunity for us to know what Malfoy's take on this situation is." Harry said as he stood by the gate.

"I think we all know what his take is going to be." Hermione scoffed.

"I know but all we need to know is how much influential he is to turn this whole thing in the favor of pure bloods. Let's not forget he is one of them and he can make situation worse for us. So, just be there." Harry turned and left the room.

Hermione shifted in her chair. Harry was right. Malfoy's position was like adding a feather in the cap for Theodore Nott and his pure bloods friends. He was not just some rich heir for them now but a strong political figure who was not just a head of the department but also someone who must be having the connections outside London. Malfoy and Nott had been good friends since their childhood and Nott would not waste any time in adding him to his campaign.

Hermione stared out of her window. This is really going to be a long fight and adding up of new characters is only going to make it tough. She wondered whether the fight has reached its peak or has just started. Was there any more trouble to come? Why did it felt like she was standing in a dark room with nowhere to go? As if she was trapped. It felt cold and silent, dead drop silent, like a storm was approaching.

Draco stood outside the large gates of Malfoy manor. It had been five years since he had left his home to work in the ministry. Manor stood tall in front of him surrounded by elaborate gardens and a fountain that stood in the middle of the drive way. It still looked handsome even after losing its pride. The pride that the Malfoy family once had and was lost after the war after ending up on the losing side. And so it lost its master, his father.Sent to Azkaban after the war to suffer for the rest of his life for his felony, he had become insane and ended his own life three years back. Nobody thought he was capable of doing that, not even his own family but in the end he surprised the whole world _._ A sudden gust of cold wind hit his body. It was time, time to change everything. Time to regain everything he and his family had lost.

The front doors swayed inwards as he crossed the drive way and knocked on the Manor's front door. A small elf answered the door. Dressed in small, ragged clothes, the elf smiled as soon she recognized the person standing in front of her.

"It's good to see you Poppy. Is mother home?" Draco asked as he stepped inside the door.

"It's good to see you to Master Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy is in the drawing room waiting for your arrival. I will send Toddy to fetch your luggage while you and mistress talk I will bring you tea." The elf turned and left to find her fellow companion.

Draco crossed the hallway to enter the drawing room. He could still hear the whispers of the pale face that were mounted on various portrait that lined the hallway. Some welcomed him, some said it is a mistake to return while some just simply stared.

He entered the drawing room to find her mother sitting on the couch situated in front of the fire place. The room was dark only illuminated by light coming from the glowing fire place. Narcissa turned in his direction and stood up to greet his son with open arms. Draco embraced his mother. It had been five long years since he had felt her or heard her voice.

"I am so proud of you." Narcissa whispered as a drop of tear escaped her watery eyes. Her son was back. Her only family. She patted him on the as they both settled down on the couch.

"I know and I just want to tell you I am not going anywhere now. So you don't have to worry now." He took her hands in his own and stroked them gently.

"I know, I just want to tell you how proud I am of you for becoming the head of the department and also sorry, for you have to work there Draco. We had lost so much during and after the war that even though we were still financially strong but we had no reputation to uphold which made choose to opt for the job. You went there to bring back our and our family's prestige back. So that we can get Lucius back." Narcissa wept.

"I know mother but I am alright and don't worry even though we could not get father back, I will still restore our family honor. It is the right time to change mother since the wizarding London has changed a lot lately and to benefit ourselves from it" Draco smirked as he stared in the fire pulling his mother in a tight hug.

It was his moment. He knew it. Why? Because he had worked day and night for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

A beacon of light pierced through the mullioned panes of glass, bathing the wooden floor in a crisscross of iridescent color; illuminating the dark room and filtering through her eyes. Hermione loved this part of the day. Waking up to the morning light. Somewhere it reminded her of new hope and made her forget all her worries. She glanced around her room and took in the view. Little rays of light danced around her room, illuminating every object it touched as a crystal, elucidating there every feature and yet adding its own zing to it. It always reminded her of how much she loved her place.

After the war, she decided to settle in a small apartment at the outskirts of wizarding London, near her parents place. It took her two months to find an apartment that would fulfill her requirements and will bring her some peace. That was when she stumbled upon this apartment- a small, cozy flat with two bedrooms and one bathroom. But what mainly made her fall in love with it was large living room with a side open kitchen illuminated with large custom shaped windows. The walls of the house were colored in light pale shades and were built in fancy Italian style. It was kind of her dream house- beautiful, elegant and simple.

Hermione felt an ache in her heart. It would feel awful if she has to give up her place and move into some small creaky place if she losses her livelihood. She brought her hand to her chest to calm her nervous heartbeat. She would never let that happen. She will fight till the end and will win as she has always done. She got out of her bed and stepped into the shower. The hot water poured on to her body and soothed her every aching muscle. Slowly her heartbeat recovered its normal pace but a dismay kept creeping up inside her body. She can now feel the fear inside her, engulfing her heart and pushing her brain to think. Think before she losses everything. Do something before everything is lost.

Hermione turned down the shower and changed into her work clothes. She glanced herself in the mirror before leaving for work. A cream colored satin blouse with a black pencil skirt, covered by her regular office robes paired with black stilettos and a tidy bun gave her perfect professional look. Professional but not confident. Confidence that had been her bestest quality, the only ornament she had loved wearing had gone missing in the past two months. She sighed a deep breath and propelled a smile on her face. Today was important. She would be meeting with the minister today to discuss future plans. Plans to tackle the resistance before it turns into a revolt. Plans about her future.

She quickly entered the living room and collected her wand with her office paperwork. She was about to reach for the copy of Daily Prophet but deciding against it and grabbed the floo powder to leave for her office. _Some habits are bad for your health_. She thought to herself.

Draco was buried into his work when he heard a tap on his office window. He swung his wand to open it, allowing the bird to move on his desk. He quickly untied the message from his foot and instructed it to leave. He usually got his mails and messages through office and there were very few people he knew who would send him a personal mail. Those people were part of the resistance, resisting the stupid law which restricted the hold of pure bloods on the society and the ministry. The law that was yet to be implemented but had already managed to create a chaos. He won't call it a chaos but a stampede that he could use to thrash those who had destroyed his family.

In the past one month he had got many personal mails like this one. He never took the pain of reading them. Just simply crumble them between the fingers and throw them into the fire - that was what he always does. This one was no different. He crushed the message between his fingers and threw it in to the fireplace _. These people are distraction. Their requests and offers are distraction and he cannot afford one now._ He thought.

Hermione tapped her feet nervously while she waited for Minister in his office. The walls around her were decorated with portraits of old men's with long beards who were constantly staring at her from behind there spectacles. Some of them even made sly innuendoes that didn't surprise Hermione as she got used to it from the day she first stepped foot in the minister's office. She didn't blamed them but blamed the society that they were brought up in. That is what she wanted to change. That is why she was here.

The door to the room opened and Shacklebolt walked in with Harry behind him. Hermione quickly got to her feet and greeted the minister. Harry quickly closed the door behind him and took his place in the chair next to Hermione as the Minister settled in his.

"I think all of us in this room are aware of the current situation." Minister asked.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, though as much as I believe in your notions and would love to encourage them but I cannot put the Ministry's position and reputation in jeopardy. I know you have done a lot for our world but this chaos that has been caused by this law can destroy not just the ministry but the whole society itself." Minister explained.

"I get it, sir and somewhere I do sense the growing tension among the people due to the law but if we back down now it will not only make us look weak but also give pure bloods the assurance that they still control the society and somewhere hold a bigger position than the Ministry." Hermione argued. She knew the chances of surrendering by the pure bloods to the law were very thin but she has to try not just for herself but for all the muggleborns like her.

"I know Hermione but opposition is too strong and there leader Mr. Nott is not ready to negotiate. He want the law to be gone forever. Pure blood families just not only hold good reputation in the society but have connections in countries as well. Fighting them will not only harm us but will also scar the Ministry's image in front of the world. We cannot afford that." Hermione stiffened at Minister's words. He was right and Hermione was losing the argument. She looked through the corner of her eye at Harry who was sitting just next to her and was listening to their conversation patiently.

Harry sensed Hermione's gaze on him and inferred it as the time for him to barge in the conversation.

"I think the Minister is right, Hermione" Harry said. Hermione felt the blood flush from her face. _Was it the end? Has Harry decided to give in to resistance and not fight for justice? Was this his_ _solution to the problem in hand?_ Hermione contemplated in her head.

"But I have been thinking about this whole situation a lot lately and I believe we can achieve our goals and can still maintain peace in the society." Harry remarked. Minister encouraged him to continue giving him the assurance that he was ready to consider his suggestion.

"What if we break down the resistance from inside? What if we somehow replace their current leader with someone who turn them into our supporters and supporters of the law?" Harry questioned.

"We can do that but then we would require someone more powerful and more influential than Theodore Nott to do the job. Pure bloods will not listen to anyone who is not their own and to find someone that influential yet do the job for Ministry is very difficult." Hermione stated. Though she knew Harry was there to help but still she could not bring herself to accept the idea of a pure blood agreeing to the law and not just that but turn his or her other pure blood friends to support it.

Harry sighed. He could sense the Minister's eyes bore into him. The name he had in his mind was not a one he would pick in any difficult situation. But considering the current circumstances and judging by the power this person had could either make the situation worse or easier. It was risk. A risk he was willing to take to protect those he loved. That is what his life has always been.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Harry said in a brittle voice. He looked up to meet the gaze of Hermione and The Minister. Both of them looked like that the ground beneath their feet's had been shifted.

Hermione felt as someone had stabbed her in the heart. She was bleeding. Draco Malfoy was not just a name but a bad memory that made her shiver down the spine. Hermione would have never felt the discrimination if Draco Malfoy wouldn't have rubbed it on her face during her school days. She was just a girl when she was given the title of 'MUDBLOOD'. A word that became more important than her life's work. A word that had been imprinted on her. A word that was equivalent to pain. She looked at the Minister who had regained his composure. _Is this it? Are they going to beg now? Does she has to ask the person who single handedly traumatized her by branding her to free her from the mark? Was she a slave?_ Hermione thought.

Shacklebolt shifted in his chair. He didn't knew how to respond. The situation was delicate and the solution they were looking at was leading to a person whose past and present were very variant. He could sense it from Harry's demeanor. Itwas risk but not a calculated one. It was like walking into a blind tunnel with no idea of whether one will find light at the end of it or not. Draco Malfoypast was like an incomplete book with many missing pages. Nobody knew how he got to the position he was at now. Nobody knew what he did in the previous five years except he joined a ministry job. The fact itself made him very untrustworthy. When his name first time came up for the replacement of the department head, the minister was shocked himself. But the old head was unshakeable about his decision that the Minister had to give in.

"Are you sure about it?" Minister questioned Harry in whose eyes he could see hesitance.

Harry turned to face Hermione. Their eyes met and he could see the hurt that she was trying to hide behind her deep brown eyes. "I know you both might think I am crazy but if I have anything from my past experiences is that we cannot win a fight if we don't take a risk. Draco Malfoy is not a name anybody can trust but somewhere he is the man we need at the hour. I am not saying let's go ahead and do it but I am just saying let's just give it a shot. We will meet him tonight at the party let's see what he has in these past five years and then decide is it worth taking the risk. "Harry said.

Hermione stiff body relaxed at Harry's words but the soreness was still there. She could sense it that even Harry had doubts and he was not in the complete favor of his proposition. She still had a chance. Harry would never let her bend in front of their enemies. _He will never let her become a slave._

Minister gave his affirmation through a nod. The air around them felt deviant. None of them could predict what future was hiding but only had one question that was haunting each one of their minds. _Was it a change? A vicissitude that each one of them had missed. How was it possible that the name that had lost its power five years ago had somehow managed to regain it even after all their efforts to build a new world from ruins?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3**

Hermione stood in front of the bedroom mirror preening herself. She could still taste the disgust in her mouth that she felt after agreeing to Harry's plan. The whole plan was imbecile. How in the world can the ministry trust a person like Draco Malfoy to help them achieve the trust of the pure bloods? Lucky enough for her it wasn't ministry's main plan to subside the resistance. They were still thinking about negotiating but somewhere in her mind she knew that negotiations will only damage the main framework of the plan. Hence, no reform.

 _This is not the plan, Hermione! You won't let this happen._ She scolded and examined herself for the last time before leaving for the party. Tonight's party was an illusion. Illusion of admiration. It had been setup by the ministry to fool the world and the highly respected pure bloods to lure them into believing that redeeming sinners can earn success in ministry which can help them to restore their reputation. Draco Malfoy was the latest example. Though, the reality being completely opposite of the pretence. His success in the ministry and his current position was the target of many prying eyes.

Hermione sighed. Her peach coloured sheath gown with halter straps , accessorised with small diamond earrings , nude makeup and side parted freely flowing hair made her look perfect for her part in the pretence. _Now all I have to do is put on a smile and greet that ferret!_ Hermione thought. She quickly grabbed her coat and went for the floo.

OOOO

Draco's grip tightened on his glass. A room full of order members and sissy ministry members was not one of his favourite places on earth. It was in moments like these when he had to focus too much so as not loose control. Communication with minimum people, people who respected his family name, people that were intimated by its strength and influence had been a major part of his social behaviour before he got into ministry. Now those people were treated as subsidiaries in the society and their positions have been taken up by the supporters of the light.

" !" Shacklebolt exclaimed as he shook hands with him.

Draco forced a smile on his face and greeted the minister.

"You caught me by surprise. Mr. Minister" Draco spoke in monotone.

"You seemed to be enjoying your own company in the corner and here I thought that pure bloods loved throwing parties and enjoying them." Minister smirked as he took a sip of his drink. Draco bit his tongue. Moments like these made him hate these ministry parties so much. Being reminded of the loss that his community suffered after the war, teased about the pure bloods detoriating situation and icing on the cake to be asked for his opinion on that stupid law.

"Well, I can't remember that quite frankly, Mr. Minister as I haven't attended many parties thrown by our friends since I have joined the Ministry and lately as I have heard of it pure bloods have shifted their focus from gatherings to revolting." Draco snapped politely as he noticed the rise in tension on the face of the minister with each word. He hated situation which made him look weak but from the experience he had gained at ministry in the past years he can turn them into his strength in seconds.

"Seems like you have an opinion of your own on that one, Mr. Malfoy." Minister eyes shifted from his to meet those that were behind him. Draco's shoulders tensed as he felt a pair of green eyes boring into his back. He quickly realised the situation he had been pushed into. A trap. _So they want something from me._ Draco thought. He quickly turned around turned and was greeted by an all agog Harry Potter. He smirked at his arch nemesis.

"Nothing different from the Ministry, as all of us in this room don't want to see it to crumble down to the ruins by the resistance." Draco placed his glass on the counter nearby and brush past Harry. He recognized a small group of people in the corner and looked at the gawking faces of the Minister and Harry from the corner of his eyes. He smiled slyly and headed in the direction of the group. _Time has changed sides._ He thought.

OOOO

Hermione sighed. She was surrounded by a horde of familiar faces but there was no sign of Harry. It had been past one hour since her arrival and she had been greeted by almost everyone who worked in the ministry except for Minister and Harry. In the past one hour she had scrutinized every corner of the hall four times and was repeating the process for the fifth time. _For Merlin sake, Harry where are you? Show up!_ She screamed inside her head. Finally, she spotted untidy jet black hair which sat on a sleek body of a man. _Found you!_ She thought and excused herself from the group and started moving in his direction.

"Ms. Granger!" She was only half way through when she heard a strong masculine voice call out her name. Hermione clenched her fist in rage. She recognized the voice immediately and also the owner to which it belonged. She took a deep breath and eased up her thumping heart against her chest. She turned quickly and felt aversion transmitting through every part of her body under the gaze of cold, grey eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Hermione muttered through gritted teeth. She feigned a smile on her face and offered her hand for Draco to shook.

"So, nice to see you after such a long time and I am surprised to see you have acquired feminine features in place of bucked teeth and a bird nest which you used to call hair." Draco commented after his perusal.

Hermione shivered. An insentient feeling rushed through her veins. Stormy grey eyes had preyed on every inch of her body and had left deadness along their path. She couldn't move. She couldn't run. There was no escape. That left her with one option to scrutinize the figure responsible for her this state.

A notch lapel, fitted black tuxedo style suit was Draco Malfoy's pick for the evening. Though his attire was covered by the black robes he was wearing, it revealed enough to put on a show of sleek, slender and muscular body for the famished eyes of the spectators. Pulled back tall thick spiky blond hair on his chiselled face with pointed features gave him poise yet uninhibited look. _A perfect garb for a devil dressed as a gentlemen._ Hermione thought.

"If you are done with your usual act of perusal on me, I was wondering would you like to dance with me Miss Granger." Draco enquired.

Hermione eyes popped up in disbelief. It was sign. A sign of danger. Hermione could understand Draco's own pretence of calling her by her name and not by some stupid cursed name that he had entitled her with during school days. But every pretence has limits and his request was completely off limits. She quickly glanced around her. Almost every eye present in the hall was on them. This was a show and they were waiting for it to begin or to end _. But what would he acquire from this. Doesn't he realise that he would have to touch me for a dance. A mud-…? There is only one way to find out._ Hermione thought.

Hermione gestured her hand towards Draco in acceptance. Draco guided them to their place and waited for soft flow of music to begin. He placed his hand on her back while Hermione's hand rested on his shoulder and their free hands finally met. Draco quickly closed the gap between them. Hermione's breath was caught in her lungs. It was close not intimate but dangerously close. Draco sensed tension flowing through Hermione's body and pulled her even closer so that their chests almost touched each other. Their closeness caught the eyes of every men and women in that room and soon the air was filled with whispers.

"What are you doing?" Hermione questioned as she felt the sudden shift of environment in the hall.

"Dancing, what do you think?" Draco teased and whirled her around.

"Stop it! Malfoy. You might like getting spotlight but I have no taste for it." Hermione snapped. The growing whispers were soon followed by the flashlights. A clear sign of massive media attention.

"If dancing with you earned us some attention then that is not my fault, Miss Granger. Besides, how come a member of golden trio is not used to attention?" Draco argued and whirled her in another spin.

"It was long time ago and this is unnecessary, Malfoy. I don't know what you are going to acquire from it." Hermione said tightly and pressed her hand against Draco's chest to create some separation politely. Draco caught her hand in the middle and pulled her even closer. He trailed his other hand a little up on Hermione's bare back.

Hermione stiffened quickly under his touch. Her heartbeat hastened with panic. Her legs trembled slightly under the weight of the emotions that rose inside her body. Her hand grabbed on his shoulder to maintain her balance. Tension rose inside her as Draco brushed his fingers lightly against the soft skin of her back. Every muscle inside her tensed with his slight movement. He quickly brought his face closer to hers.

"I thought this attention will help you gain some pureblood friends for your stupid law and will prevent the destruction of the Ministry." He said in an undertone. He moved his fingers to lower back, stopping just above her hip, playing with smooth fibre of her cloth with his fingertips.

Hermione's voice was caught in a lump in her throat. She could barely speak. His fingers had stimulated sensations inside her that left her confused and intimidated at the same time. She scooped in a small breath and gathered all her strength.

"So, that's what you think about the law. That it is stupid." Hermione muttered in a low tone.

"I can only tell you about my thoughts only if you agree to meet for dinner. Send a mail to my office tomorrow if you accept." Draco whispered and quickly released Hermione to turn around with a smirk on his face.

Hermione's gaze followed his figure as he quickly left the hall. Hesitance ascended inside her body. The weight of his words was weighing down every sensation _. What does he want now? Is this all even real?_ Hermione thought.

"Mione, are you okay?" Harry's voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine, Harry." Hermione replied. Her mind was still recovering from the impact of Draco's words. The burden, the nervousness was still there.

"Well, that was a strange encounter with Malfoy. What did he want?" Harry asked.

Hermione slightly turned in the direction in which Draco had left before replying to Harry's question. Her eyes filled with suspicion. Her body filled with angst.

"I guess I have to find out."

OOOO

 **A/N: SRY! For the late update but I had been caught up with my assignment and I have few more assignments coming up in next few weeks. So, my next updates can be late though I will try to publish them on time. SRY again and if you like it pls review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter -4**

 _This place is beautiful._ Hermione gawked at the massive baronial building that stood in front of her. Fitted in a small corner in the Diagon alley, SYLVIA bathed in the lustrous rays radiating from the street lamps surrounding its walls. Massive stone walls with large scintillating windows, illuminated the magnificent display of green of the great lawns that stretched out in front of them in the night sky.

"On any other day it would have been a perfect place for a cozy evening with someone but today it just feel like a devil's dungeon." Hermione cursed under her breath as she entered restaurant's lobby through its two mahogany gates. She enquired the receptionist about her reservation and turned towards the great seating hall where her companion waited for her at the table.

 _I can't believe I said yes to that stupid ferret._ Hermione thought. It wasn't unusual for her to accept dinner invitations but when you receive one from a man who has spent his whole past resenting the air you breathe, the food you ate, in short, cursed your whole existence in his world, it does become a matter of life and death. And yet when the conceited, handsome owl had shown up on her window in the morning she had accepted this date with her adversary. _"Curiosity kills the cat." All I have to try today is to avoid the chances of being killed by my own curiosity._

A steward guided her towards the private section of the hall. Stony partitions with magical waterfalls separated the private areas from each other as well as from main dining hall. Modern walls with magical décor with no paintings exhibited a sharp contrast in environment compared to the bright Victorian aura of the main hall. No chandeliers, no embroided curtains instead bright dim lights lit the cozy place just enough to feel the presence of one's companion.

Hermione scrutinized her surrounding with curious eyes. A lump of nervousness that had settled down in her belly melted away in the warmth of her surroundings. Her brown chocolate eyes met with the grey stormy ones that were seated at the table illuminated by candle lights. A lean, muscular body wrapped in a three piece light grey suit with slicked back blonde hair and a stern look on his face was Draco Malfoy's choice for the day.

Hermione quickly settled in the opposite chair and the steward laid out their menu with his wand for them before exiting the area.

"Didn't knew you belonged to the category of late comers, Granger." Hermione peeked over her menu to meet the gaze of not so poise Draco Malfoy.

"You gave me the time of 7 and I am here at 7. If that's not punctual according to your dictionary then I believe you should change it." Hermione grunted and returned her gaze back to her menu. Oh, even this cozy environment is not able to neutralize the arrogance in his demeanor.

Suddenly, an image of a clock appeared in front of her. She put the menu down to find an irritated Draco Malfoy staring at her. She flicked her wand angrily and returned her attention to her menu.

"I would like to have Basque style fish with green peppers and Manila clams." Hermione kept her menu down and took a sip of water from her glass.

"Granger you do realize there was a reason behind showing that clock to you. I gave you the time of 7 not 7:15!" Malfoy scowled as he gestured the steward to take their orders.

"A Basque style fish with green peppers and Manila clams for the lady and Couscous Royale with a bottle of Syrah." Malfoy directed his menu towards the steward and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you invited me to this dinner to talk about time, Malfoy!" Hermione smiled sarcastically. A long silence stretched between them. Hermione stared at the man in front of her. She searched for changes that his Hench body had gone through over the past years. For as much awkward it felt to her, her experiences at Ministry had taught her to never underestimate her opponent and never misjudge their body language. A big disappointment for her- Draco Malfoy gave nothing away.

"I want you to drop the law." Draco's words brought her out of her perusal. She shifted in her seat and relaxed her shoulders. _So this is what this is all about. Maybe Purebloods are not as strong as they seem._

"I knew Purebloods will give up one day but so quickly. Now that is a surprise." Hermione blurted confidently. Draco's lips twitched upwards forming his famous smirk. He relaxed in his seat making Hermione nervous about her statement.

"Pretty confident, Ha Granger! Let me see you and your loser friends think that this is some Voldemort equation and crashing of few horcruxes here and few spells over there will solve everything. At the end of the day The Golden Trio would be heroes again and a section of the society would be forced to restore the magical world back to its glory by emptying their accounts. I thought you were smarter than this Granger!" Hermione pushed back bile to her belly which had risen at every word which came out of Draco's mouth.

 _So there is a completely different picture which we can't see and Malfoy can. But what is this a threat or help from his side._ Hermione straightened in her chair in an effort to hide her fears. All those articles in Prophet had already started to take the shape of threats and now this man who belonged to the resisting section of the society was warning her about the current situation.

"Don't overwork that little brain of yours Granger. I am on nobody's side. I don't care who wins the battle as long as I get to keep my position and my family name is not tarnished." Draco blurted as he took a sip of his water. Hermione smiled at his reaction. A wave of memories from her past hit her. _Of course old habits die hard._

"That is so Malfoyish of you!" Hermione teased. Draco looked in her direction with a puzzled expression.

"Is it not a Malfoy quality to never choose sides? Never take a stand. As far as I remember your family supported Voldemort during the war but when the end came near they left the battlefield unnoticed. I guess it was Malfoy accounts that lost galleons making Harry the richest wizard in England." Hermione commented. Draco rolled his hands into fist under the table. He was not going to pleasure her with his misery.

"Update your knowledge Granger! You will get to know who stands where in the society and I am not here play little insulting games with you here. I am here to talk about the pit hole that you have dug for us and everyone at the ministry including you and me would be thrown into it if you don't stop this stupid law of yours from getting implemented." Draco said.

The steward appeared at their table with their respected orders pouring each of them a glass of wine. Hermione let out the breath that had been stuck in her throat for a while. _Has the condition become so bad? Were they really in a big danger? Was equality really difficult to achieve in this society?_ Hermione thought.

"Why are you concerned about the Ministry when you are a pure blood? Even if the Ministry loses, your people win and that means no harm will come to you and your family because of your blood status. It would be Muggles and Half-bloods who will suffer the wrath." Hermione spoke in a low tone as she played with food on her plate. She was no more hungry. A lump of nervousness, doubts and conflicts had replaced hunger in her stomach. She needed a solution. A really quick solution.

"I have worked hard for the past five years to achieve what I have today. I know I will be fine with any side winning the revolt. It's about the power I have gained in these past years that guarantees the future of my future generations. The same way my ancestors built our family name so that we don't have to beg for anything. If Ministry wins I have my position but if resistance win I don't know what Nott will ask from me. It's not about my family safety but it's about their future." Draco commented as he played with wine.

The sincerity in his words struck Hermione. She couldn't breathe. Maybe that was the reason her brain was interpreting reason behind those words in the way it shouldn't. She couldn't believe to the conclusion she came to. She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth next.

"You can help us in getting rid of the resistance. I am sure Ministry has plans which can use your help. It will also strengthen your position in the ministry and will also secure your future." Hermione replied. _What is wrong with you, Hermione?_ She thought.

Draco sensed the hints of desperation in her behavior. He took a sip of his wine and gathered his thoughts. He fumbled with his food for a while and contemplated his options _. An opportunity has presented itself but is it worth taking the risk._

"I am not going to be involved in any of the ministry plans and that is my final decision." Draco said after a while. Hermione shifted forward to argue but Draco cut her off. He cued her to listen.

"But I can still present you a proposal that can help Ministry and you and who knows this might turn out to be game changer in your scheme of plans." He smirked. Though the idea of helping Hermione or any of her friends pooled malice in his blood yet Draco fancied the opportunity at his hands.

A deep knot formed in Hermione's stomach. Draco's words felt like close room surrounding her, walls moving towards her to thrash her into million pieces. Giving no room for survival. She quickly inhaled a puff of air to calm her nerves.

"What kind of proposal?" Hermione asked in a low tone trying not to feel the stress of her own words.

Draco smirked and relaxed in his chair. Whatever be the outcome, it will turn out to be in the favor of Malfoy's. His assurance of it was sitting right in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

Harry stared the front page of Prophet. His gaze shifted in bewilderment from one line to another. His brain was trying to process the information that his eyes were reading but the words were giving rise to horror and panic inside his body. **HERMIONE GRANGER ENJOYS A DINNER DATE WITH DRACO MALFOY!** Is not a headline a normal wizard would like to wake up in the morning?

Hermione had told him about the formal dinner she was going to have with the ferret but the pictures in the morning paper told a completely different story. A story that was unbelievable for any eye. May be a peck on the cheek looks normal on any usual pair having dinner together but the proximity of the pair in the photograph was definitely indigestible. A Malfoy and a muggle born was like a combustible mixture with its components sealed in a separate bottle- never to be mixed with each other. So, when a whole front page article with its every line screaming about the intimacy between the couple with pictures of their date and dance from the party to make the gossip juicier gets printed it just indicate in one direction- DANGER.

Harry folded the paper and tugged it along with his other parchments required for the crucial meeting the ministry was going to have with the leader of resistance along with some of his supporters. For which he was informed at the last moment. _A day of surprises ha!_ He thought. He quickly assembled his parchments and put on his cloak to leave for the meeting. There were of lot of important matters that had to be discussed today.

0000

 _The deal will benefit both of us, Granger. Think about it._ Draco's words were simple but were penetrating. Penetrating enough to pass through the walls that shielded Hermione's conscience and leave an impact on her future decisions. Hermione shifted in seat. Her gaze fell upon the copy Prophet that was lying on her desk screaming about the misery she had went through previous night in bold letters. The outcome of the article wasn't even near the actual reality behind the meeting but just a blend of misinterpretation and imagination. Misinterpretation of the author and imagination of the reader.

 _As much as I understand the situation, it will work for both of us._ Hermione stood up from her chair and made her way to her personal lavatory. She turned the tap and splashed a handful of water on her face. She stood straight to check her reflection in the mirror. Bags under eyes and stressed features on her face were a complete indication of her previous sleepless night. Worry, tiredness and fear that have molded inside her heart were now reflected from her entire frame.

 _Only a fool would turn down an offer like this._ Draco's words kept echoing inside her head. Clouding her decision making, strangling her thinking. She wiped her face with a towel and settled back in her seat in her office. Her gaze felt on the parchments that were spread on her table with her copy of daily Prophet. Her hard work threatened by the cunning creatures bickering about blood statuses. She assembled all her parchments and straightened her clothes. _Today, future takes shape. Today, Decisions are made._ She thought to herself.

Courage was all she needed. Courage was all she had. Her past experiences had taught her that even the scariest battles could be won with courage. _If Draco Malfoy thinks that I am fool for agreeing to this meeting, for trying hard to win a victory against odds then let it be._ She sighed.

0000

The room of the ministry hall threw open as Theodore Nott and other members of the resistance entered the hall. Nott quickly glanced around the hall and threw a look of disgust on the faces he saw. To breathe the same air that a muggle born breath was becoming suffocating for him after the proposal of new law. Before the law, the existence of muggle born, half-bloods was equivalent to negligible for him and other pure bloods but their demand for equality in their world had made their existence unbearable for them.

He quickly greeted the minister and took his seat across the table opposite to Hermione. His perusal gaze fell upon her looking for signs of weakness. The war had changed people in many ways. The changes he saw in Hermione were completely different from the one he saw during the war. _Maybe she realizes that this is no fight against some dark lord but against a dominant section of the society. Society that has power to change the world she lives in._ Her tensed expression and confident demeanor were contradicting and frustrating for him and yet interesting. He moved his gaze to meet with the minister's, the tension in the room felt lie a burden on his shoulders. His heart begging to take it off. He directed the Minister to start the meeting. Minister stood from his chair.

"Good morning, everyone! First off, I would like to thank you all for coming to this meeting at such a short notice. I hope you all are aware of the reason we all have summoned over here. This law will bring an important change in our society and as responsible members of that society its proper execution is our responsibility."

"Your responsibility not ours as we have nothing to do with the law. In fact, we don't want it in the first place." Nott interrupted the Minister. He moved his gaze to Hermione and Harry in the room.

"In fact, we purebloods believe that it is a deception that has been forged by some members of the ministry to rip off wizards of their rights." Nott leaned his chair. The interest of people turned towards Harry and Hermione. Specially Hermione. The word was out in the open.

"We are yet to decide whether the law is ripping any of the wizards of its rights. And I believed that you and your supporters agreed to listen to what Ministry has to say and then as per the recommendations from both the sides the changes can be made." Shacklebolt interjected.

Hermione's heart clenched inside her chest on hearing the Shacklebolt's words. A bargain. That was what those words meant. Or by the look on Nott's face thrashing of the integrity of the law. She quickly glanced at Harry. Resentment was beaming out of his body. His eyes met with those of Hermione and both nodded in acknowledgement of the comment that was directed towards both of them.

"Very well, let's see what your precious members have in store for us with this law." Nott bored into Hermione. Hermione stood from her chair.

"This law as we know it, will give all the wizards of Wizarding England equal rights irrespective of their blood statuses-"Hermione stated.

"I am sorry, but we already know that. What I meant from my previous statement was that how does the law secure the interests of the higher section of the society?" Nott interrupted. Harry expressions turned dark.

"You mean the interest of the Purebloods?" He commented.

"Absolutely Potter! Purebloods are not just the wealthier section of the society but also the sacred one. We are the ones responsible of following the traditions that have been a part of this society for so long and maintain its integrity." Nott reasoned with Harry.

"Ever thought about scraping those stupid old traditions and treating everybody equally?" Hermione face was stern and anger filled her veins from Nott's words. No doubt it had taken so long for people to even think about a change.

"Says Who? You, an outsider who merely understands the importance of preserving one's culture. Our traditions and our culture make us what we are Ms. Granger. That is the real magic that lies with us and we are its protectors." A thunder of cheers erupted in the room. Every Pure blood beamed with pride at Nott's words.

"I don't believe that." The booming room fell into a pit of silence. Every eye darted in the direction of voice that had been raised. Hermione continued.

"For me magic is something that can be used to help win over evil, over injustice. It is a power that give us, wizards a chance to bring together different species together and live peacefully. Truth be told magic is what makes us all equal. I mean look around you, is there is anybody in this hall who doesn't know how to use magic?" Hermione questioned Nott.

Nott stood up from his seat. The other members of the meeting followed his lead. He clenched his fists on the sides while the fire blazed in his eyes. He quickly turned to address the minister.

"I and my fellow pure bloods didn't agree to this meeting to be lectured on our traditions or on how we live our lives. You invited us to this meeting, giving us hope that our section of the society is somehow going to benefit from this law. Do you have any proposal to make?" Nott's words were mingled with a threat of repercussions. Minister fidgeted at the thought of danger that hid behind hi words.

"I don't have a proposal right now. But if you just continue with this meeting, I believe we can reach a point of agreement." Minister answered. But before he could continue stopped him with the motion of his hand.

"Then we have no more to discuss. Especially with those who fail to understand our culture and consider us inhuman. I will now meet you at the elections, Minister. Pure bloods will make sure that your government will thrash into ruins and all your supporters are chastised and expelled from Wizarding London." Nott turned his attention to Hermione.

"And you, Miss Granger. The one who doubt the power of pure bloods. You really think that winning a war against the dark lord will somehow give you an upper hand against a whole section of the society. We have already paid a lot in the past due to you and your stupid friends. But now it's your turn. Remember, whatever will happen in the future, you and your will be solely responsible for it."

Nott turned and left the hall followed by his followers. Minister sunk into his seat and ordered every other member in the hall to leave except for Harry and Hermione.

"Why did you do that, Hermione?" Minister asked in a low tone. His tired features and hazy vision clearly indicated the impact of Theo's words on him. It felt like the burden on his shoulders had doubled.

"Please, Sir! Even you can tell from the Nott's tone from the beginning that he had no intentions of making a compromise. Even if I wouldn't have said anything, I doubt that the outcome of this meeting would have been any different." Hermione shifted her gaze to the parchments in front of her. She could easily see the accusation that filled the eyes of Minister and Harry. But she knew inside her heart that she had nothing wrong. She was not going to be the center of their blame game.

"We know that Mione but the situation has become worse now. We already know Nott has support of pure bloods, goblins and any other person who believes in the traditions. I hope you do realize that is a big trump card not to just win an election but to deracinate the whole ministry." Harry commented.

"So you believe we should give in to any stupid demand they put in front of us. Allow them to mistreat those who are below them or better – dissolve the whole ministry and let them rule the Wizarding world." Hermione grumbled.

"Ms. Granger I believe you are missing out on a big point over here. Pure bloods are ancient families. The families that are as old as magic is. People might hate them but these families will always hold a special place in the hearts of Wizards because they remind them where they come from. The culture, the traditions that have been a part of their lives since birth. Questioning their existence or their values will be like questioning the existence of magic and each and every wizard." Minister said.

Hermione sighed. Minister was right. Nott was holding a trump card. A card that made him acceptable in the society and alienated Hermione from it. It felt like it was his home she was trying to invade.

"So, What now?" Hermione asked in a defeating tone. Losing was acceptable for her but giving up was hard.

"It is clear now that Nott won't listen to us. But we somehow have to try to get pure bloods on our side. They won't listen to us because we are not one of them. But we still have to find a way because time is running out and before we would know Nott will turn each and every pureblood wizard against us and will become the master of the power each one of them hold." Harry spoke gravelly.

Harry's words planted a seed of panic inside her. A seed that will grow into a tree as the power of Theodore Nott will grow with each day passing by. Hermione closed her eyes. Her mind reliving the moments of the night before. Soft, full, pink lips whispered in her ears. _You are smart girl, Granger! I know you will understand the situation and will also understand the potential of this deal. You know where to find me. Just don't take too long to answer. Time is slipping from our hands._ And then he moved his soft lips to caress her cheek with them. The soft touch his lips burning onto her skin. Hermione opened her eyes and shivered. Her own vulnerability engulfing her. _It was to send her answer._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter-6**

Harry leaned in his chair to appraise his environment. Sunday's at Burrow always brought a smile on his face. It all started when he left the Dursley's to begin his magical life in Hogwarts. Weasley's welcomed him with open arms. Gave him a home and a family. A family that stood together against all odds. Initially he, Ron and Hermione would visit Burrow during their holidays but soon it changed into every Sunday when they left school. It was a ritual for them. The one they never broke.

He perused his surroundings over a sip of his morning tea. He saw every face he was familiar with in the dining hall. Mrs. Weasley setting up the table for breakfast with his wife Ginny and Will's wife Fleur helping her. The twins were already seated on their seats munching on snacks with Ron as Mr. Weasely enjoyed his morning tea at one end of the table. Charlie was yet to arrive and so was Hermione. Harry straightened in his chair as thought of Hermione absence hit him. _Hermione is not usually late. So the thing keeping her late has to be important._ He thought.

In the past few months their lives had been hit by a kind of storm .Especially Hermione's. Ever since the law came out in the public eye, their lives had taken a hard turn. Though their everyday lives might seem normal to an outsider but everybody knew it inside their hearts what the law was and what it could do. The tension had only grown in past couple of months and staying mum on the topic was becoming troublesome. Ignorance is not a best defense when threat concealed in black ink screams at you through the paper columns. And yet they stood together. All of them. Supporting the right and fighting the wrong. Like old times.

Harry pressed his hand on his chest to calm his pacing heart. This time it was different. He felt it. Call it his brotherly instincts or friendly concern he was scared for Hermione _. It had been like her life's mission to get muggles and half-bloods the equal amount of respect that any other wizard gets in the society. She didn't liked to be discriminated. Nobody likes to be discriminated but only some have got the guts to fight it. She was one of them. It was something she had done her whole life._

A knock on the door brought Harry out of his thoughts. Ginny opened it and welcomed Charlie inside the house. Charlie stiffened when his eyes met Harry's. Something about him told Harry something has gone terribly wrong. _It is too soon. What has Nott done now? We don't even have a plan and Hermione._ Harry's features hardened at the thought of Hermione. He needed time to protect her. He needed time to plan and time was being their biggest enemy.

Once a room full of chaotic sounds fell dead drop silent. The air in the room felt thick, hazy like a fog. Like a trap. Everybody could feel the tension, the anxiety, the distress. Whatever news Charlie had was definitely not warming.

"Hey Charlie, we all had been waiting for you. Now it's just Hermione who has to show up." Harry spoke to ease the tension.

"I don't think she will be able to make it today as per the recent developments in her life." Charlie held the paper out for Harry that he had tugged in his arm. Sunday dailies were late to arrive but sometime they arrived with a bang.

Harry took the paper with shaking hands as his heart inside has been hit by a bout of jitters. Every eye in the room was filled with anxiousness. The daily tasks had been dropped and the whole attention in the room had been shifted towards Harry.

Harry slowly straightened the paper in his hand. On the front page his eyes hit the words decorated in black ink that shook him from inside. His heart beat spiked up and his knees buckled under the impact the words were having on his mind. His eyes drove out of their sockets in surprise. The words that were hard to believe, hard to hear, hard to think were engraved on a piece of paper that was being delivered on the doorstep of every wizard in Wizarding London.

He quickly looked around the room to meet the puzzled eyes surrounding him. They all wanted a change. A change for a better future. They were ready to fight for it. Sacrifice for it. But this news wasn't the change they were looking for. It wasn't something that was destined to happen. He had questions. A thousand questions. And the only person who could give him answers wasn't there. He has to go. He has to meet her.

"What is it Harry?" Ms. Weasely's voice grabbed the attention of Harry's now numb mind. His voice losing its existence as his mind ran through a thousand reasons to explain the current circumstances.

" **HERMIONE GRANGER IS GETTING ENGAGED TO THE CURRENT HEAD OF INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL OFFICE OF LAW DEPARTMENT AND ALSO THE HEAD OF MALFOY FAMILY- DRACO MALFOY."** Charlie's words pierced through the silent air like a loud crackling noise. A noise that left every listener deaf and numb.

0000

The blooms gleamed in the lustrous morning light. Tiny petals bowing down from buds, filling the air with fragrances signifying their essence. Trunks of trees engulfed with creepers and their branches draped with fresh leaves and blossoms gave the garden, a heart stirring touch. The chirping of birds providing the natural melody to enhance the beauty of the view.

 _How can a man like Draco Malfoy always manage to find places with breathtaking view?_ Hermione cursed inside her mind. Her Sunday morning routines were usually occupied with fun time at Burrow but her one answer to Draco on Saturday had compelled her to make change in plans. Result was she found herself arriving early next morning at _Jardin café_ to discuss the terms of trickery she and Draco were going to pull.

Hermione shifted in her seat. Their reserved table was placed in one of the balconies of the café providing patrons with magnificent view of their luxurious gardens and the privacy according to their desire. It was yet again a perfect setting for romance but yet again for her with a wrong man. Hermione checked her watch. There were still ten minutes left for Draco to arrive.

"Glad to see that you have learnt to appreciate time, Granger." A deep, masculine voice called out. Hermione's gaze shifted in the direction of the voice and was met stormy, grey eyes sparkling with the joy of the recent victory and the infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Wipe off that smirk off your face, Malfoy or I have to punch you to do that. Being engaged to me should be a nightmare for you rather than a daydream." Hermione grumbled as Draco settled in his seat opposite to her.

"Are you just left with some physical punches in your already doomed life because if that is the case then I will have to come up with smart comebacks every time we make the show public?" Draco relaxed as he placed his one leg over the other, settling in a poise position, gesturing the steward to take their orders.

The steward arrived at their table to take their order. Hermione ordered a coffee and a croissant for herself while Draco settled for a black coffee and omelet. When the steward went away to fetch their orders, Hermione turned her attention to the masculine figure sitting right in front of her. Slicked back blonde hair, a long sleeved black shirt with grey trousers looked like very casual attire against Hermione's cream colored formal a- line skirt dress.

"Like what you see?" Draco teased as he adjusted his position to give Hermione an almost complete view of himself.

"Really Malfoy, where did you hit your head to even take interest in the idea of wooing me?" Hermione tilted her head to the side.

"With your curious perusal of me every time, I don't think I even have to try to woo you." Draco smirked as Hermione flushed at his comment. This was not happening. She was not going to let them sit around and play their little cocky games while Nott was out there executing his devious plans.

"Are we going to continue this ridiculous conversation or are we going to utilize this time to lay down some plan and terms for our mutual success in the future?" Hermione questioned as their respective orders appeared in front of them out of thin air taking her by surprise.

"Don't give that look as if you are seeing food appearing by itself for the first time and yes we are here to discuss the terms of the deceit. My first term would be that you keep your schedule free as per the timings of the meetings that I decide." Draco blurted as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Why should I keep my schedule free, you can do that too and why do you get to decide when we are going to meet?" Hermione questioned as her face turned red. She was not going to give in to his dominance.

"Calm down Granger, I am asking you to agree on this term because I am the head of a department whose schedule is filled with meetings with important dignitaries whom I cannot keep waiting because I am out on some date with my fake fiancée. So it's you who have to adjust." Draco explained.

"Even my schedule is filled with important meetings and what if I am required in one of them when you ask for my presence at some stupid function."

"Then I will pull some strings and will make sure that you are exempted from your duties so that you can be with me at functions that will provide support to your stupid cause and to Ministry." Draco spoke with a pasted fake smile on his face.

"Fine but then you are going to show respect to me and everyone I know in public even Ron and Weasley's." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

 _Malfoy-1 and Me-0_. She desperately needed an upper hand.

"I am ok with that as far as they reciprocate the gesture especially the red head, your former lover, otherwise it will taint their reputation in public and can turn out to be a problem for you." Draco swallowed his bite.

Hermione stiffened at Draco's words. He was right. It wasn't hidden from the world that she and Ron had dated in the past and though she was sure she harbors no feeling for him she couldn't quite say the same thing about Ron and not to forget there was no love lost between him and Draco. That would make the situation even worse.

 _Malfoy-2 and Me-1. God why this does not look like a win-win situation. There has to be something with whom he should not be okay and still he has to do it._

Draco placed his fork down as he straightened to put forward his next term. This would require seriousness and sincere consideration.

"You will have to allow me to get a little bit intimate with you when we are in public and you will not indulge in any kind flirtation with any men in my company or without me until this fake relationship is over and I promise to do the same." Draco spoke in a serious tone.

The air was caught in her throat. She couldn't breathe. Being close to him or to be intimate with him even for a public show sent chills down her spine. The sincerity in his words had actually caught her off guard leaving her in state of confusion and fear. Hermione had gathered almost every piece of information she could on Draco Malfoy especially on his past five years after the war and she was certain that there was no mention of any involvement with a women in there. He really had focused all his energy in making him what he was today. Till yesterday she had only read about the focused Draco Malfoy. Now she was experiencing it.

"Are you sure about that. Will you be comfortable with that, knowing that according to you we have different blood statuses and what if somebody tries to flirt with me because of some random devious plan made by Nott to disgrace your family because of this engagement?" Hermione asked in a low tone.

"First of all Granger, I don't share. What is mine, is mine and I will go to any lengths to keep it safe and Nott knows that. He knows he doesn't want to mess with me when the name of my family is at stake. I will destroy him if he even thought about that and about your other question, even though how hard it may turn out, I still have to do it because that is what people in real relationship do." Draco spoke with firm determination.

It was one of those rare moments for Hermione when she didn't knew what to say or what to feel. Inside her heart she felt the pain as if his words had been a knife which had stabbed her in her heart but it was not surprising for her as she had been exposed to these kind of wounds since her first day at school. What surprised her was the determination she saw in the eyes of Draco who was a coward boy for her five years back and was now sitting in front of her as a man who would go to any lengths to protect the ones he loved. He didn't had to express his power through actions as words did that the job for him. His confident demeanor, his judicious mind which would spill some clever ideas to tackle difficult situations and precise planning were qualities that deserved appreciation.

Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts. Thoughts that were mingling with her judgment skills. _His qualities might look charming but they can be a threat for me and the people I love._

"Fine, we can pretend like a love-struck couple in public but I cannot hide things from my friends. So, instead of lying to them at every point, I would like to tell them the truth."

"You can tell as many people as you want until and unless they don't harm the plan and don't worry about pretending in privacy as we won't be seeing each other much. But I wish to tell you that I am not telling about our deceit to anyone even my mother. So we will have to play this little pretend game in front of her." Draco spoke in an affirmative tone.

"But why are you not telling your mother? Wouldn't she be hurt when she will get to know that all this was a lie?" Hermione asked.

"I told you Granger that I don't want my family get involved in this. It should seem as natural to her as it is going to be for the world and this is my term that I put forward. Besides don't worry about her getting hurt at the end of this lie as I can assure you she won't like you at the first place." Draco stood from his chair and took out some gallons to place them on the table.

"But-"Draco interrupted Hermione with a gesture.

"I think it's my personal life and I should make decisions regarding it. I believe other terms can be discussed later and because we are a happy couple in the public eye who is soon going to get engaged we should start addressing each other with first names." Draco turned and took few steps before turning back towards Hermione.

"I will see you later, Hermione." And he left.

Hermione stared in the direction in which Draco left with a confused expression, not able to process the recent developments. _Hermione._ Her name had never felt as strange to her nor any situation as scary as the one she was in at the moment. Hermione refreshed the mental score she had been keeping about the personal terms they both have agreed on.

 _Malfoy-4 and Me-2._

The game plan had been laid out. The battle lines had been drawn. But this time she felt that even though everything might turn into her favor, she might still lose the battle. Because no matter how many battles she win against the world, she will not able to win the war with the enigmatic, clever man that Draco Malfoy had become.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter-7**

Hermione fumbled the parchments that were spread on her table. Since the news of her engagement to Draco had made it to the paper her life had turned into a hassle. Curious eyes keeping a track of her every move accompanied with whispers that had turned the whole ministry into a chatter ground had made it difficult for her to focus. End result- she was falling behind on her work. _It's just been two days since the announcement and my work has already started to suffer thanks to all the fake relationship drama I have to put up with._ Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into her seat. In the past two days her home and her office had been showered with congratulatory mails from some people she knew and many others she had no idea of. Giggling and gossiping girls, strangers with prying eyes, jealous bachelorettes with fake plastered smiles were turning out to be nightmares of her life in day light. Prophet's switch from writing articles about her professional career to analyzing her personal life had brought some relief to the ministry but had just added to her misery.

A sudden shrill of sound opened her eyes. She quickly straightened herself and fixed her gaze on the two men who had just entered her office and pulled her out of her thoughts. Ron and Harry. Harry was closing the door and was creating a silencing spell around the room while Ron stood in front of her, his skin turning red with anger.

"Are you out of your mind? Mione. Do you have any idea what this could lead to? What this can do to us?" Ron blurted out as he pointed towards the copy of Prophet that he had thrown on her desk. Hermione knew what it was all about. She didn't needed a reminder.

"Calm down Ron, we are here to talk not to fight." Harry spoke as he settled in the chair opposite to Hermione.

"Mione, I know that time is tough but this news is only going to make things worse." Harry continued.

"If I am not wrong Harry, it was your idea that we take help from Malfoy so as to turn the purebloods on our side." Hermione eyes shifted towards Ron who was pacing around her office. "And besides I believe it's my personal life and I can do anything I want to do with it."

"Even share it with the man who along with his family supported the man who was responsible for the deaths of many innocents during the war. The one who played a major part in the death of Dumbledore. The one who betrayed Hogwarts and helped in turning it into ruins." Ron met Hermione's gaze. The anger that coated his words sent Hermione into a series of flashbacks. The memories, the hurt, the pain sent shiver down her spine. No matter how angry Ron sounded to her he was speaking the truth.

"I am not defending him neither I am sharing anything with him. I am just doing what is right for the present situation. Malfoy has a reputation amongst pure bloods which if used in the right way can help us avoid another war." Hermione spoke in a low tone. She had been trying to avoid the guilt trips since the day she agreed on Draco's plan but listening to Ron's words activated the volcano of guilt which was waiting to erupt inside her.

"We are not saying that we are questioning your motives behind this decision but Mione when I gave that suggestion, I didn't meant you get engaged to him. I was looking for a deal based more on political benefits like granting some special provisions to Malfoys." Harry said.

Hermione sighed. She knew what Harry had expected when he had presented the offer to her and the Minister. But the balls were in Draco's court and he had made it very clear to her about what he wanted. He was not a man who was going to bow down in front of anybody's wishes. She met the gaze of Harry and then shifted her gaze to Ron's. Ron leaned into the cabinet behind his back while Harry shifted in his chair. Both of them were waiting impatiently for her answer.

"I know Harry what you meant. But Malfoy was very keen about the engagement. My engagement to him was important for establishing a new image of Malfoys which will not only help him gather the support of many Pure blood haters but will also portray them as an ancient family which belonged to the new world. In short the ones ready to accept the change. In return he promised me to help me fit well in the pure blood world, understand their customs and protect me from any harm caused by them."

Harry straightened in his chair. There was a tinge of hope in his eyes. The next few words that would come out of his mouth were very important for him.

"So Malfoy has agreed to help you turn the pure bloods in our favor?" Harry questioned.

"No, he has decided not to choose sides. He doesn't want to involve himself or his family in this conflict." Hermione explained.

"Still acting like a coward, he was at school. So, are you guys really engaged and will get married or this deal will end up in the near future and both of you will part ways like some star crossed lovers?" Ron smirked.

"No, Ron the engagement is fake and will only last until the motives of both the parties are met." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. No matter how fake the engagement was but it was crucial for the law and for the future of the ministry. She was not going to let Ronald Weasely make fun of it for his own pleasure.

Ron straightened his back along the cabinet. Hermione's message hidden in her words was completely understood.

"Have you discussed any terms of this deceit with him? Has he made any other demands?" The concern in Harry's eyes melted Hermione's heart. Harry Potter- a friend, a brother who was always concerned about her. She knew he wanted to keep her out of danger. She knew he wanted assurance.

"No, Harry he has not made any inappropriate demands. In fact, he wants to make sure that we see less of each other so we have less pretending to do. Now if you both will excuse me I have a lot of work to finish off because Ministry doesn't pay me to be Draco Malfoy's fiancée. "Hermione smiled at Harry. Though she had done a lot of work in the day but this conversation had made her tired. Answering to her friends never ending questions, doubting her decision, thinking about the implications made her mind heavy and dizzy. She could not let herself burdened by their words. She had to end the conversation.

Harry nodded in agreement towards her and removed the silencing charm from the room. He then stood up and guided Ron out of the room who greeted Hermione before leaving.

Hermione relaxed in her chair. This day was turning out to be a long one for her. She wanted to hide from people stares, their questions, their thoughts. She wanted to go home.

Hermione heard a knock on her door. Her assistant Mia walked in with a large white package with bouquet of beautiful white roses. She placed the things on her table.

"I am sorry to disturb, Miss Granger but this package was delivered through mail this morning. Since you had been very busy with your work I wasn't able to deliver it to you early."

Hermione bent forward on her table to reach for the flowers.

"The name of the sender?" Hermione asked absentmindedly as she searched the bouquet for the name of the sender. She lifted her head towards Mia in the hope of an answer but found a blush pink color creep up on her cheeks. She looked at the presents placed on her table. _A bouquet of roses and a present with a card. Of course! Hermione who else could it be, you forget you were going to get engaged._ Hermione scolded inside her head.

"Thank you, Mia for the delivery. You may go on and continue with your work." Hermione said.

Mia turned and left the room. Hermione stood up from her chair and locked the door from inside with her wand as she reached for the package placed on the other end of her table. The package was pure white in color with golden intricate borders in the front. A label of _Gastons_ was imprinted in golden ink in the middle with a note attached to it.

 _Went to Paris for a meeting and met Mr. Milhigan over there. He helped me buy this dress for you and invited us to the party at ACAJOU. I will pick you up at 7. Don't be late. Love you._

 _D.M._

Hermione felt lump of disgust settle in her belly. Her first assignment was up and she still was not able to settle with the idea of a fake relationship with Draco. Now she was being asked to make it look real to convince people. She read the note again. Hermione would have easily chosen to burnt the dress and throw it on Draco's face but the fact that the host of the party was also a selector of the dress made Hermione curse inside her head. Draco had left no scope for argument or complaints. He in fact had written the note in a manner that it looked formal to the eyes but yet gave the feeling of a lover. He was being cautious about details and it was now Hermione's turn to play the part.

0000

The rouge colored mermaid gown hugged Hermione's waist perfectly. It's off shoulder neckline gave the gown an elegant yet attractive look. _This gown is really beautiful, it's a shame that it is from Malfoy._ Hermione thought as she turned around in front of the mirror to check herself one last time. A loosely held bun with a pair cream stilettoes and light makeup was enough according to her to complete her final look. _Now the only thing missing is that stupid blushing and smiling that love stricken girls have on their faces when they are with their lovers._ Hermione cursed.

A knock on the door forced her to give up her dress perusal. She opened the door and was greeted by a tall, blonde and handsome figure of man who was dressed in a single breasted two button classic black tux with his cloak in his hand. Draco Malfoy definitely knew how to suit up. She turned around and went to her bedroom to gather her cloak. When she returned she found Draco examining her house.

"What are you doing? I didn't invite you in." Hermione's words drew Draco's attention towards her.

"Preparing and you are not going to the party like that, Hermione." Draco's words caught Hermione off guard. The sound of her name was never going to settle inside her. Her knees buckled. Her heart raced inside her chest. Even though everything was fake yet it was happening in reality. A reality that could not now be escaped. She shook herself and focused on his last words.

"What do you mean by preparing and what is wrong with my look?" Hermione's brows arched up in confusion. She turned towards the wall mirror in her living room which she generally used to check herself before leaving for work. It was her way to make sure that she never entered her workplace looking like a monster but instead like a confident woman. Draco took a few steps towards her.

"Preparing for the questions I might be bombarded with about your life style, your likes and your dislikes. Though I know much about the latter, it is the former I was concerned about." Draco stopped in his track to examine the bouquet of white roses that was kept in a vase on a side table. Hermione noticed his movement in the mirror.

"You can simply ignore them or divert people minds to something else. There is no need to answer them and besides you know nothing about me Malfoy. Now what is wrong with me according to your perfectionist mind?" The hint of sarcasm in Hermione's voice made Draco smirk.

"I cannot dodge those questions all the time and I would never get into a deal like this one before not doing my research on the person I was dealing with. So, Granger you are wrong I do know a lot about you."

Hermione stiffened, the moment she heard Draco's words. _He has done a research on me? What does he know and how much does he know?_ The panic that settled inside her heart sent chills down her body. Her mind analyzing his every move in the past, from his words to even the looks he had given her, to find clues about the extent of knowledge he had about her. Her mind alienated itself from her surrounding and thus, she failed to notice Draco's movement towards her. He stopped behind her back, closing the distance between them, his reflection visible in the mirror.

He swiftly moved his hands and started removing the pins that kept her bun at its place. Her hair started falling in smooth waves. His hands caressed them and then settled them over right shoulder exposing her neck and shoulders. Hermione watched his movements in the mirror with fascinated eyes. Her body too numb to react. She wasn't able to decipher whether it was his words or his current actions that brought her into this state.

"That's better Granger. Now I hope you are ready to play your part for tonight. Both of ours reputation are on the line and I don't know about yours but I am very cautious about mine because it took me a lot of hard work and sacrifices to build it. I would not let it get ruined for anything in this world and especially for you. So you, keep that in mind." Draco leaned and whispered in Hermione's ears.

Hermione nodded and Draco moved his hands slowly along her arms on the sides. His movements sent jitters through her body. Her heart raced as each and every nerve in her body twitched, sending waves of zest to her mind while each and every muscle inside her contracted in panic. Confusing. It was all so confusing. Her body trying to resist the pleasure that his hands produced through their touch on the skin. Her brain divided with one part trying to produce feeling of loathe while other trying to oppose it with pleasure.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she moved away from him.

"Testing and preparing you at the same time. Testing to see whether you are ready or not and preparing you for my touch so you don't end up creating scene at the party. Thrashing our whole plan." Draco smirked and held out his hands towards her.

"We are getting late. I will apparate us there. Once we are there I will tell you about our made up love story, the one I had told to ."

0000

Hermione fiddled with her drink as she settled in one of the round tables that were placed in one side of the large ball room. Mahogany. That was what the name of the place had been kept after. Acajou meant mahogany in French. That was what Draco had told her when they had arrived at the venue two hours back. Hermione examined her surroundings. It was the first time in that evening that she got time to compose herself. Be alone for a few moments. In the past two hours she had enthusiastically participated in telling each and every men or women introduced by Draco, their fake yet lovely and logical love story.

Their first meeting in Paris when Hermione had gone there to represent the ministry. And then more meetings on professional grounds. Their discovery of the similarities between them. Draco's incredible change of heart towards muggle born during his years outside Wizarding London. Her extreme fascination and understanding of pure bloods and their customs. Their hesitancy towards their feeling. Giving the relationship its own time to develop.

Hermione caressed her cheeks. They had started to hurt due to her constant forceful blushing and smiling. She leaned back into her chair and breathed out a few deep breaths to relieve the tension building inside her. _He is the one who helped Voldemort destroy our world. How can you even stand him?_ Ron's words had haunted her whole day giving rise to little whorls of guilt inside her. Hermione brought the glass to her lips and gulped down the rest of the drink in hope of burning the pain the guilt had given rise to. She knew it would be difficult but she needed it. For her future. For the future of those like her. Ron's words were just making it miserable for her, weakening her strengths.

Hermione looked around the room. Though it was not filled with many faces she knew but most of the people there belonged to higher sections of the society that had connections and power in many parts of the world. The world to which their world belonged. If she could convince them, make them understand then her message would spread. Law will get strengthened. And though Draco had not promised to help her, he had not made a promise to cause any trouble. _Ron will never understand this._

Hermione straightened as she noticed Draco leave his company of men and women and walk towards the balcony. Something about his demeanor told her that something was not right and though it might look normal to people around her, it was a sign of trouble for them. She moved her gaze towards the bunch of Draco had been talking lately and her eyes magnified when noticed the evil head of Rita Skeeters amongst them. She quickly understood the situation and scooted up from her chair to follow Draco. _That woman should rename herself as trouble._ Hermione cursed.

She entered the balcony and noticed absence of other people while Draco stood behind the railing with his back towards her staring at the beautiful mountains that sparkled under the light coming from the stars. Magic could do wonders.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she stood beside him.

Draco turned to face her and placed his palm over her cheek to caress it. Hermione searched his eyes for answers but was mesmerized by the glint of admiration in them. _Merlin, he is an excellent artist._

"Skeeters don't believe us. In fact, she even tried to convince me that you were trying to use me for your own benefit." Draco moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked not breaking their eye contact.

"I know exactly what to do." Draco smirked and crashed his lips over hers, gripping her neck with his one hand and slid the other down her back, smoothening it down to her hip. Hermione's muscle tightened under his touch while her nerves were set on fire. Shock and excitement consumed her. With no more control of her senses she kissed him back harder, clinging onto him with her nails digging deeper in his shoulder as he pressed his thighs deeper between her legs. A growl released from his lips and Hermione parted her lips on a whimper of lust to give way to the dancing of their tongues. Draco pulled her closer into him, tightening his grip, setting vibrations in her body producing heat that melted through her belly.

With a crackle of sound, he apparated them to a place where no eyes were watching them. 

**A.N: Sorry for the late update but I had been caught up with my work. This chapter is a bit long than the others and I will try to keep them a bit short or around the same length in future. I have many more assignments coming up which will consume my most of the time but I will try to keep the updates on time. But just a warning that they can get late.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and pls review it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter-8**

Hermione landed in front of the doorway to her apartment enveloped safely in Draco's arms. Her head ached as she squeezed her eyes together while every muscle inside her body contracted to relieve the tension that their sudden movement had created. _Apparition is definitely not my thing._ She slowly opened her eyes to meet the grey, stormy ones staring down at her through the lashes. She quickly felt Draco's grip tighten around her waist while the grip of her hands narrowing around his collar. They pushed each other apart as the realization of their position dawn upon them. Hermione straightened up her dress while Draco fixed his coat buttons. It was then when the whole situation struck Hermione.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked as Draco continued brushing his jacket.

"Do what?" Draco said in a confusing tone.

"Do I really have to explain it to you?" Hermione's brows arched up as realization hit upon Draco.

"Oh, this Granger! Skeeter didn't believe us. So, when I saw her taking a sneak peek at our cozy moment from the corner of my eye, I thought it was a great opportunity to clear all the doubts in her mind." Draco eased himself against the wall.

"There are many other ways by which you could have achieved that. What was the point in kissing me?" Hermione asked furiously.

"Do you really think Granger, I would ever enjoy kissing you?" Draco folded his arms against his chest.

"Do you really think Malfoy, I will ever enjoy kissing you?" Hermione snapped.

"There are tons of people out there who will never believe in what we are trying to pull off. Hand holding, smiling at each other would never be enough to make them believe but something like a kiss will definitely do the job because they will never expect of it as it is something normal, mad in love couples do and the kind of reputation we both have nobody will even doubt the intention behind it after knowing about our past." Draco explained.

Draco's words penetrated Hermione's mind like a lightning bolt enlightening every corner of her mind in milliseconds. He was right. A kiss between them was on the top of the list of unexpected things in every wizards mind. It will provide reality to their deceit. Not something that can be ignored or called a hoax. But still the idea of Draco kissing Hermione by surprise infuriated her.

"You could have at least warned me?" Hermione questioned.

"How many of your past lovers had actually warned you before kissing you Granger?" Draco smirked at Hermione's stupidity.

"You are not my lover!" Hermione's rage flowed through her words.

"Calm down Granger! Nobody warns their partners before kissing them. It would have been unnatural and don't forget we had Skeeter as a spectator. Besides taking you off guard really helped with your performance." Draco spoke as he lifted his both hands in the air, trying to defend himself.

Hermione opened her mouth to shout at him but he cut her off.

"I think there is no point in continuing this conversation anymore. Our target for today has been achieved. If we continue like this I am sure we both will get our rewards quickly. Take some good rest tonight, Granger. We have a long day tomorrow." Draco straightened himself and apparated, leaving Hermione dumbstruck in the hallway.

0000

Hermione shifted in her bed. Her favorite stress busters- hot chocolate and _Hogwarts: A History_ , seemed to have lost their charm as Hermione felt restless from the experiences she had in the evening. No matter how hard she tried her mind kept wandering back to the events of the evening. A tight knot had formed in her belly. A knot of curiosity. Hermione had always been admired for her trait to compare and for her curiosity, both of them having proven to be her best assets in the past, were now giving her a tough time. Curiosity about the future if everything went according to the plan and comparison of Draco's traits with other men.

Hermione banged her head into the book. A thought of positive outcome in the future filled her heart with joy but the thought of Draco Malfoy having positive traits that a sensible witch would like to see in her companion for life felt like a punch in her belly. _Merlin, he was better as a dumb ferret in school._ Hermione cursed inside her head. Her mind raced back to moment when Draco came to pick her up that evening. _Ok Mione, just for the sake of curiosity go through it at once._ Hermione thought.

" _I would never get into a deal like this before not doing a research on the person I was dealing with."_ Draco's words echoed in her mind. Hermione leaned into her pillow. This was not a good news. Having done a complete research on Hermione gave an upper hand to Draco in the deal. Hermione fidgeted. In the past five years she had gone through those minimal changes in life which many chose to ignore but noticing the 180 degree turn Draco and his life had taken she was being forced to evaluate every single thing in her life.

 _Exactly how much does he know? Should I tell Harry about this? For how long has he been doing this research? Does he has a motive behind this?_ The last words that struck her mind shook Hermione. Her past with Draco hadn't been anything but hostile but their current deal which was running smoothly without Draco's cockiness and bitterness which made her suspicious.

" _The man whose family was responsible for deaths of innocent during the war. The man who betrayed Hogwarts."_ Ron's words reflected in her mind.

 _I don't know anything about this new Malfoy. He is a pureblood and that can't be ignored. I don't even know what he knows about me or why did he propose this deal to me at the first place. I will have to take Harry's help._ Hermione resolved.

0000

Theo crumbled the paper in his hand. A whole front page article about a pureblood and a muggles love story with a picture of the lovebirds stealing a kiss at a party by Rita Skeeters was enough to ruin his morning. _What is he thinking?_ Theo thought as he stood from his chair and started pacing the verandah.

In the past few weeks since his return Draco had ignored all his messages and his any attempt of meeting. Draco's behavior had irritated him but he had kept his patience in hope that Draco would come to his senses soon. But now his silence and his newly found fiancée, who was also his enemy, were making him furious. The day he had heard the rumor he had thought it was phony, a trick by Ministry to fool the people and to full him. But the recent evidences that have presented themselves had made him gone insane. _If Draco's relation with mud blood continues it will break the purebloods and our supporters._ Theo came to a halt. Draco had been his friend since childhood and his current position and wealth were useful for his cause. His contacts and power were the one he needed the most. Once he had thought of giving up leadership of the pureblood to him thinking he would lead them for a greater good but now his alliance with the mud blood was becoming a threat.

0000

Draco smirked as he read the headlines on the front page of the Prophet. The news that was spread a across the page in black ink was not a surprise for him but had definitely shaken the ground beneath many feet's that morning. The thought itself gave him contentment. His plan was working well.

"Mm-hmm." Draco looked at her mother who was sitting at the opposite end of the dining table.

"What is it you want to say, Mother? Say freely, not in puzzles." Draco questioned.

"You know very well what I want to say. What is this, Draco? Will you explain it to me?" Narcissa asked as she tried to maintain her composure. Bursting out on her son with no answers to her questions was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Well by the look of it I would say love." Draco replied.

"You seriously think I am buying that. Have you even given it a thought how much it will tarnish our family name." Narcissa gave into the fury building inside and eyed her son angrily.

"Trust me, Mother I have. In people's eyes this is love, in Ministry's eyes- redemption and for us a way to strengthen our position again in the society with a war heroine by our side. So, I will say mother you should buy it and help me sell it." Draco relaxed in his chair.

"Theo is fighting so hard so that we purebloods don't lose our control over the society. Have you even thought, how much he would be hurt by this?" Narcissa questioned.

"I am not a fool like him, mother. And besides I want to make sure that no matter what Malfoy's remain on the top. So, I ask you to just go through with everything." Draco said with a stern look.

"Do you really love her?" Narcissa asked seriously.

Draco shifted his gaze to the window. He knew exactly what her mother meant by those words. She was concerned about his sentiments. Sentiments that can foil his plan. Sentiments that he should avoid right now.

"I admire her mother. And I believe you will also come to admire her soon." With this Draco rose from his seat and placed a peck on her mother's cheek and left the hall.

He was in no mood to get trapped in a storm of questions.

0000

Hermione shifted in her seat. Sitting outside Draco's office would always have been dreadful for her but right now with almost every eye of the floor on her it had become her nightmare. Earlier that day she had met Harry for breakfast and had explained him the whole situation. Draco's research on her had been a major agenda on the table. Harry had promised her that he would help and will look into the matter. After the breakfast both of them had left for their work until Hermione had reached her office only to be informed about her meeting with the secretary of International Magical Office of Law Department. In short Draco's department. Her meeting had gone fine except from the curious stare she got from the wizard when she had entered his office while a copy of Daily Prophet sat open on his desk. During the whole meeting she had wanted to run back to her office but then a thought came to her mind- _If Draco would have been at her place, he wouldn't have left without meeting her_. So, here she was waiting outside his office even after his secretary thousand insistence of waiting inside, basking in the curious gaze of thousand spectators.

She turned towards the hallway to see a lean, blond figure dressed in a dark brown three piece suit walking straight in her direction. She rose up from her seat. Her gaze quickly fell over Draco's secretary who was blushing along with every other girl in the hall while the men silently watched the whole scene. Draco eyed her from down to upwards and smirked at her. He came to halt in front of her and quickly placed a peck on her lips. Hermione smiled as Draco took her into his embrace.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" Draco whispered in her ears.

"Had a meeting with the secretary. I thought meeting you would help gain trust of more fools." Hermione answered in a low tone as Draco released her.

"Adria, cancel my meetings for next one hour. I guess I will be joining my girlfriend for surprise lunch." Draco ordered his secretary.

Hermione smiled at him. She waited outside his office as Draco returned with his cloak.

"Going somewhere mate?" Draco and Hermione turned in the direction of the recognizable voice that left Hermione in jitters. _Why do I have to deal with two purebloods at the same time and where does my strength go in times like these?_ Hermione cursed inside her head.

"Just out for a lunch with Hermione." Draco answered with a smile.

Nott moved towards them and hugged Draco while he greeted Hermione a little bow.

"Well, you had got me worried mate as you were not replying to the messages I had sent you. You didn't even agreed to our meetings. But know I see where you were utilizing that time." Nott spoke as he fixed his gaze on Hermione.

Hermione took Draco's hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. Nott's gaze was making her nervous. She needed to calm down her overwhelmed nerves. Though being a strong woman, she still needed a little support, even if it came from her worst enemy.

"I don't think there was much to discuss then and I don't think there is much to discuss now." Draco held Hermione's hand tightly.

Nott eyes shifted to their hands which were entangled with each other. There it was. The proof. The proof about which everyone had been talking about.

"I just wanted to meet you for the sake of old times but now as I see there have been some new developments in your life, I believe everyone should meet Ms. Granger and I should be the one to help you with that as I am your old friend. How about you bring your girlfriend to the pureblood gathering I am having at my place this Sunday." Nott said.

"First of all Hermione is not just my girlfriend, she is going to be my fiancée. Since you really want to do this as my old friend, I and Hermione are going to accept the invitation." Draco answered calmly.

Hermione's gaze shifted to Draco. She was surprised. Surprised to a state, that her were going to pop out. Draco hadn't even asked her about the party. He just agreed to it without her consent expecting her to follow his instructions like a dumb pureblood girl. She was an independent girl and taking orders from anybody was not in her nature but rebelling his command right in front of Nott would give him contentment and might blow away their deceit.

Nott smiled as he read the expressions on Hermione's face. No matter how strong they looked, there were differences between them. Differences that could break them and lead him to victory.

"Thank you, Draco. I would be looking forward to see you both on Sunday. And Draco you might just want to put a ring on your 'going to be your fiancée' finger for her own sake." Nott said as he smiled and turned to leave the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter-9**

Hermione turned in front of the mirror. This was her 26th dress for the evening that she was trying on. A dull purple embroided mermaid gown with a décolletage neckline. Hermione turned once again. The gown seemed to perfectly fit her, hugging her at all the right places. Her only concerns were the short trail, a half-naked back, a slit and the neck line that revealed somewhat of her breast with somewhat of her cleavage. She groaned. The pureblood party was making her crazy. In the past couple of months everything related to purebloods had caused a havoc in her life. This party seemed to be no different. Her life, her work, her friends had already taken a set back and now it seemed it was the turn of her finances. An expensive gown for stupid people, for a stupid party and for a stupid, fake fiancée.

She examined herself carefully in the mirror. On any other day she would have happily bought the gown she was wearing and would have worn on some special occasion with friends and family without being concerned about revelation of her body. The gown was definitely a show's topper. But when you have room full of evil folks, eager to rip off every part of your body, one has to be leery about their attire.

"Oh, you look beautiful in that gown Ms. Granger. I just have the right robes that go along with it. Would you like to try them on?" Madam Malkin appeared in the dressing room with a set of robes in her hand.

"No, I think I have done enough of trying for today, Madam Malkin. Could you just please pack this gown and the robes that you are recommending for me. I have to meet someone in less than an hour." Hermione smiled to Madam Malkins as she flicked her wand to change in her regular clothes and handed over the gown to her.

"Till the time I get it packed would you like some tea?" Madam Malkins asked as she turned around handed the gown and the robes to her assistant. She instructed them to make sure of any necessary alterations that were required and to bring the dress in the main hall when it was ready.

"I would love to." Hermione smiled. She had been a regular customer of Madam Malkins since her first day in wizarding world. Her bond with her had grown over the years and now she had started treating her like her daughter. Always concerned about her needs. Always trying her best to make her look beautiful no matter what the occasion was. Maybe that was the reason behind why she always came to her for any of her clothing needs even though there were many other clothing shops in the Diagon Alley.

Hermione and Madam Malkins settled in the main hall of the shop as the kettle lifted in the air and poured tea in two cups. Madam Malkins waved one cup in Hermione's direction while she took the other in her own hands.

"I am sorry, if you feel like that my question is intruding in your personal life but I am only asking you it out of concern. The rumors that I have heard about your engagement, are they true?" Madam Malkins asked softly.

Hermione's gaze shifted to her hands. She could see the concern in Madam Malkins eyes which were right now boring into her for answers. She left a deep sigh. This was it. Another conversation about her fake engagement. Another set of questions. Another pair of anxious eyes and another round of lies.

"You do realize he was a death eater. He took the mark. He and his family were one of them, who supported you know who." Madam Malkins said in a concerned voice.

"I know Madam Malkins that you have your doubts, and many other have theirs but a lot has changed in the past five years. This is not the same wizarding London anymore where people were afraid of any dark lord. The world has moved on and so does the people." Hermione took a sip of her tea. Madam Malkins smiled and Hermione returned the gesture.

Soon the assistant walked in with her dress and Hermione made the payment and bid Madam Malkins goodbye.

"I hope that your words are true. That people have really changed." Madam Malkins had said to her before leaving. She was walking through the street when the storm of thoughts hit her. _For how long do I have to lie to the people who really love me? How many more questions do I have to face? Behind that hard exterior has Draco Malfoy even changed a slightest in the past five years? Does he still really thought of her as a Mudblood? If so, why hasn't he called her that even once?_

Struck in the storm of thoughts of her own Hermione completely missed the storm that was flowing out in the streets of Diagon Alley. She hugged her coat tightly to her chest and kept her head down to avoid the storm and the people. She came to halt in front of the gate of _Marlin Café_ where Draco had agreed to meet her tonight. The light from the café door illuminated the path of snow that decorated it stairs providing warmth against the cold air that conquered the dark evening.

She entered the café and took her seat near the window. The street lamps were on while the street was starting to get covered with thin layer of snow. The crowd outside had become thin, leaving the streets nearly empty. Thus, giving the way for more moonlight to touch the snow and illuminate the surroundings.

"Enjoying your evening, Granger!" Draco said as he settled in the seat in front of her and gestured the steward to come and take their orders. He placed his leg on the other and relaxed into his chair while He and Hermione placed their orders.

Hermione examined the figure in front of her as Draco took a sip from his glass of water. A light grey Italian suit with a white shirt and a red pocket square, slicked back hair but tiredness on his face. Draco took a deep breath and swirled a cube of sugar in his black coffee that has just appeared in front of him. _Already a long day and still long to end yet he remains poise and doesn't relaxes a muscle._ Hermione thought.

"Don't mock me inside your head for being poise, Granger. You know it that I have been like this since my childhood." Draco said as he took a sip of his coffee. Hermione was dumbfounded by his remark. _Was she that easy to read?_

"People change overtime, Malfoy." Hermione said as she took a sip of her coffee and looked outside the window.

"People change but not their etiquettes. You might want to work on yours if you wish to impress some purebloods on Sunday." Draco smirked. He knew some of his replies always left Hermione irritated and this was one of them.

"I have my etiquettes well checked. But kindly remind me why I am going to this party, again." Hermione snapped as she folded her arms in front of her chest. Draco knew that expression. The expression that brought relief to his tired eyes.

"I never thought you were one of the reminding types, Granger. But still I will remind you that if you really wish to have purebloods by your side, you need to talk to them. That can only happen if you go to this party with me as the one who is soon going to be a part of their world, as my fiancée." Draco answered.

Hermione always felt a feeling of pain wash through her whole body whenever Draco mentioned her as his fiancée. She wanted to be anything in the world but not his fiancée. It was a nightmare for her. The nightmare that she was living in reality.

"Speaking of fiancée, you do remember that Nott had asked you to give me a ring before the party and I believe that was the reason behind this meeting today." Hermione snapped again. Only this time with a stern look on her face.

"So eager to become my fake fiancée. Don't tell me Granger that you have some other plan going inside your head." Draco teased. The look on Hermione face was rare sight to watch. Horrified, angry, shocked, disgust, all of them molding into an expression that he couldn't name but would give up a million galleons to watch again.

"Relax Granger, cool down that boiling blood of yours. We have to go somewhere." Draco said as he stood from his chair and threw some galleons on the table. Hermione followed but smacked on Draco's arm. It caught him by surprise.

"Don't ever do that, again or I will hex you right at that spot no matter where we are." Hermione said as she passed by him to walk out of the gate.

They walked in silence as Draco led the way and Hermione simply followed him, clutching onto her wand in case of any threat. She could not trust him. They had been arch rivals since the very first day of their school. No matter what happens, whether the world get destroyed or it changes a total 180 degrees, they would always remain rivals. _Rivalry will always be the nature of our relationship, alive or not._ Hermione thought.

They came to halt in front of Flourish and Blotts. One of the Hermione favorite places in the world. Draco walked inside the door silently and held it open for her to walk in. _Such a showman._ Hermione thought. Draco nodded to the owner who directed them towards back of the store where mostly divination and rare ancient books were always kept. Hermione was confused. They had agreed to meet to buy a ring. So what were they doing in a book store?

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked with a puzzled expression as she continued to browse the books in the store.

"There is something of mine that I have to collect from here." Draco said as he left her to continue with her browsing.

It felt like her body had switched into an alert mode. _Something of mine, something Malfoyish means something dark._ Her mind was flooded with suspicious thoughts as she continued to browse the books on the shelves. Her body fidgeted under her curiosity and the panic the thoughts created. She needed to know. What was it he was here for?

Draco appeared at the corner of the shelf, Hermione was currently browsing with a package in his hand. Hermione felt his gaze on him and turned in his direction.

"Done browsing. Want to buy something?" Draco asked. Hermione simply nodded no in her answer. Her eyes were fixed at the package he held in his hand. They both moved to the front desk where Draco paid for the package. Her eyes never left the package. On getting a closer look at the counter. She knew that package held a book. _What kind of book?_ Hermione questioned inside her mind.

They walked in silence as they left the store and continued towards the street circle. Diagon alley street circle was covered mostly in snow with main fountain in between of the circle sprinkling water that looked like stars falling on the earth under the moonlight. The moon was up in the sky, sitting there as conqueror on a throne, illuminating particle of snow with a specks of greenery that surrounded the place under the light of its glory. A clear night sky after the battle of storms was sight soothing to the eyes.

But Hermione felt none of it as her eyes were transfixed on the book that was in the hand of man whom she knew had a history of being a Death eater. Her mind was fighting a battle of its own. She had questions and she needed answers that were itching the hell out of her. Draco could sense her discomfort and her constant on the book in his hand. Even though irritating, he was still liking the attention.

He came to halt in front of the fountain. His eyes searched for the number of eyes that were surrounding them at that moment. Every person at that place had already sensed their presence and were now taking mental notes of their moves. His eyes locked on Hermione who was still looking at the book.

"I should better get going, now." Draco said.

Hermione lifted her head to meet his gaze. He was running away already. Without answering a thousand questions that now filled her eyes. She could not let that happen. She needed answers and too right now.

"What's with the book?" She inquired as she moved closer to him, both of them standing directly under the moon light, enlightening their bodies.

"I knew it, you will keep bugging me until you will get to know what is in the book. Maybe even go behind my back to do something stupid. So, see it yourself. "Draco held the book out for her to take. Hermione pouted but took the package from his hand and tore it open to reveal the book.

The book had maroon hard cover with intricate golden borders. The front cover of the book had a design of a male and female figure in golden with the title of the book in the center. _The Journey of Identical Souls._ Hermione quickly flipped its pages and then opened the last page of the book. She quickly read its contents to understand what the book was about. The expression on her face quickly changed from fierce to confuse.

"This is a romantic book." She said in a low tone. Her eyes still fixed on the book.

"Romance with angst and little bit of tragedy but mainly romance. So did you find what you were looking for Granger?" Draco shrugged as deep pink rose to the cheeks of Hermione. She didn't knew what to say. The book in her hand was not exactly what she had expected but something inside her told her that something was hidden in there. So, she flipped the pages roughly.

"Easy there, Granger! That is a precious little book. It looks like you are going to rip its pages apart. Are you going to stop?" Draco asked.

"No, not until I find out what secret you are hiding inside it." Hermione snapped and then returned her attention towards the book. Draco groaned and stepped closer to her. Hermione sensed his closeness to her but chose to ignore it. She was flipping through one of the pages when Draco's hand stopped her. Their eyes met as their hands moved in a synchronized manner until Draco stopped them on the page in the middle of the book. He left her hand and waved his hand on the page. Hermione took a deep breath and broke their eye lock to turn her attention to the page.

Her gaze rested on the male figure from the front cover, kneeling down with a ring in his hand in front of the female figure. Hermione eyes locked on the page, filled with emotions she couldn't explain. Her gaze shifted to the upper part of the page when she heard Draco's fingers tap. He slowly moved his finger to reveal the words that magically appeared. _From one bookworm to another._ Written in his own handwriting.

Hermione lifted her head to meet his eyes with a confusion on her face. She wasn't able to understand the depth of feelings that emerged inside her. Both she and Draco had fallen short of words. Their eyes were doing the talking now. Trying to convey the emotions and feelings to each other.

Draco smiled and closed the gap between her and Hermione. Her feet fixated to the ground. The warmth from his closeness and silence that had engulfed them, felt like a trap. The trap from which she couldn't run nor hide. Draco bored into her eyes as he moved his hands to cup her cheeks. He lightly brushed his lips on her. The taste of her strawberry balm with coffee melting on his lips. He dug his one hand deeper into her hair and then sucked on her lower lip. Hermione moaned as her lips parted giving way to his tongue. Their tongues danced in a perfect harmony. A deep moan escaped from their lips. It wasn't a fierce and hot like their first kiss where they rushed to get a taste of each other but a slow and passionate one where they cherished each other.

Their bodies engulfed each other in their warmth while their lips melted the barriers that stood between them and their emotions. They broke the kiss. Draco smiled as he removed his hands from her cheek and her hair and took a step backwards. Hermione stared at him when her eyes shifted to the page that was still open in her hands. The rays of the moon falling on the page converged into a bright tiny star which then took a form of a ring.

Hermione felt the air caught in her lungs. She couldn't breathe. The ring in front of her was exactly the same that the man was offering to the women in the picture. A solitaire ring with a diamond studded platinum band on the top of which sat an intricately cut platinum rose with diamond studded petals and huge illuminating diamond in the center. The ring sparkled under the moon light releasing a spectrum of colors which bore into the picture beneath it, making it come alive. The man slipped the ring in the finger of the woman as she smiled.

Hermione heard Draco's footsteps as he continued to move backwards still smiling in her direction. She met his eyes. They stood there for moment entrapped in each other's eyes when Draco suddenly apparated with a loud pop.

Hermione stood there. Trying calm to her pacing heart, rugged breathing and her jittery nerves in hope of entrapping the emotions that the moment between them had set free inside her. The emotions that had made her choke on her words. The emotions that have erased the thin line between her dreams and her reality. Tears settled on her lashes urging to be set free. She closed her eyes and shook her head to get a grasp of reality. She couldn't believe it. Nobody could believe it. _Her arch rival just proposed her in a way that would be the dream proposal of her or any girl's life._

 **A.N:** **I hope you guys like it and pls do review if you enjoy it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter-10**

 **A.N: Sry! For the extremely late update but I got a lot busier from just being busy. I am trying to keep the updates on time but time is turning out to be my enemy. Really, really Sry. I will try to keep the updates on time. Pls do review. And Sry once again.**

Hermione turned her gaze on her left hand for 27th time in the morning where the rose solitaire rested on her ring finger, sparkling in all its glory under the morning sunlight. _You are going mad, Hermione._ She cursed inside her head. In the past two days every wizard and witch in the Wizarding London had been tirelessly talking about the one thing. The Ring. The ring that rested on Hermione Granger's left hand. The ring that sealed her relationship with her arch rival turned lover- Draco Malfoy. Though she had been under the constant cover of utterly annoying prying eyes since the news of her relationship with Draco broke out, the whole front page cover of the announcement of their engagement and the special ring made the crowds even crazier.

First, it was just the Ministry, people approaching her, congratulating her but then it was her home and then the streets. People wished her, congratulated her, and talked about their fairytale romance and very few about the proposal. The Proposal. Hermione's heart sank. That was the reason she was constantly ogling the heavy band with stones on her ring finger for the past two days. Merlin, knows she had been blushing in front of the crowd effortlessly as if everything was real. The story, the drama, the romance, the engagement and the fake Draco Malfoy from story to whom she was engaged. Every time her eyes fell on the ring she skipped a breath. Her mind was constantly racing, trying to find the words behind the actions and the meaning they held.

 _Why would he do it? Why propose me the way he did, just for the sake of fake engagement? Why make it so… special? Or is it just me who thinks it's special? Why is it so difficult to understand him?_

Hermione dropped her quill on the parchment and rested her head on her seat in frustration. Her mind was filled with questions. Questions that needed answer. And the man who could answer her questions was nowhere to be found. _Out of town. For work._ Was his last message, two days back. Same night he left her on the street of Diagon alley with the ring in her hand.

 _Ah! Curse him and his stupid proposal and curse that stupid Nott because of whom I am in this position today._ She closed her eyes tightly trying to push away all the thoughts flowing inside her mind. The gates of her office flung open and Hermione opened her eyes in shock.

"We need to talk, now." Ron blurted. Harry quickly followed him in the office and shut the door behind him and quickly placed a silencing charm in her office.

"What is it now, guys? I am busy." Hermione said in an irritating tone as she covered her face with her hands.

"What is wrong with you, Mione? How could you get engaged to him? Have you forgotten what he has done to us and especially to you in the past?" Ron kept babbling as he paced the room while Harry took his usual seat opposite Hermione.

"Do we have to discuss this again and for god sake Ronald how many times do I have to tell you that all this is fake." Hermione grumbled. She tightly held the edge of her desk trying to prevent herself from hexing Ron.

"Really, Mione. These pictures say a different story." Ron blurted as he threw the copy of Prophet in his hand on the table. Hermione stretched out the Prophet, her eyes getting stunned as the contents of the page revealed themselves. There, on the front page surrounded by dinky black words, a prodigious picture of her and Draco from the day, they visited Diagon alley, sat in the center. It was a picture of them filled with emotions, kissing each other hungrily, with the book and the ring in her hand. Hermione let out a deep breath. She didn't even realized for how long she had held that breath. Her eyes perused the picture with sincerity, taking in every detail as if her mind was taking notes not to miss on single one of them.

"Really, Mione if you stare at it any longer I might have to reconsider our friendship." Ron folded his arms in front of his chest. Ron's voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She lifted her head to look at Ron, her eyes falling on his body. Evenly shaped muscles bulging from his shirt, messy red hair and a few freckles on his cheeks seemed less impressive as compared to the toned yet sleek body, Smooth blonde hair and handsome features of the man she was kissing in the picture. _Did I seriously used to date this guy once?_ Hermione thought. She shook her head disbelief. _This is not happening I can't be thinking about him right now. Not in that way at least._ She quickly closed the paper and found her voice.

"What you guys are thinking is absolutely rubbish. It is just a part of the plan to fool everyone in believing that all this is real." Hermione straightened herself in the chair. The color of Ron's face turned red.

"I believe the only fool you are making is of yourself right now. Do you really think we will believe any word of yours after looking at that picture? So, kindly tell us Hermione what is going on behind our back?" Ron shouted.

Harry looked at the expressions on Hermione face. The growing anger, the radiating heat from her body, her nails digging at the edge of the table were enough signs to tell him that it was his turn to jump in.

"I think we cannot say that Ron. We both know that Hermione won't hide anything from us and we just need to trust her. If she says that all this is fake then we should believe her." Harry said in a calm voice.

"So, you just expect us to sit blind and ignore all this, while she goes around hand in hand with ferret and might end up fucking all of us." Ron blurted.

The anger inside her head thrashed all the boundaries containing it as she opened her mouth to speak when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. All of them exchanged glances as Hermione gave the order for the person to come in.

Her secretary appeared at the door frame.

"I am sorry, Ms. Granger but is here. He says he need to have a word with you." She blushed as Hermione looked across her table at Harry. He mouthed. _We will stay._

"It's alright you can send him in." Hermione said as her secretary quickly disappeared and a blond, pale figure in a grey suit appeared. Her eyes fell on his tired body and quickly noticed the rolled up sleeves, showing the dark mark that had haunted her past making her eyes stretch wide. _Is Ron right? Am I really making a fool of myself? Am I really ignoring my past and putting my faith in a man who has given me nothing but sadness?_

"Good Morning to Golden Trio! I hope I am not interrupting a meeting about how to make the lives of pure blood terrible." Draco said in a sarcastic tone. He quickly walked in and closed the door.

"What is it you want, Malfoy? We are a little busy here." Ron spoke.

"Actually, I was here to speak to the Granger to speak to you but it's good that I found you and Potter, here. Would you mind explaining, this?" He held out an international magazine.

Hermione eyes shifted to the magazine. She then turned her gaze towards Draco, passing him a questioning look.

"Speak clearly, Malfoy. We are not here to play games." Harry said.

"Really, Potter. You don't know about this. I thought you and Weasely went together on the mission in Spain last week where the red head gave an interview to a magazine stating that Granger needs to think about her decision and should be careful about the people she associate herself with these days." Words fell from Draco's mouth like poison.

Hermione eyes grew wide as she shot a look to both Harry and Ron. Ron turned his head to the side as Harry gave him a questioning look clearly stating his no involvement in his action.

"Why would you do, that? Harry I told you we are being watched every time we take a step." Hermione asked.

"Maybe, Red head couldn't get over the fact that you have moved on and which magazine wouldn't like a gossip like that. Tell me, Red head is the clingy Brown not enough for you." Draco asked in annoyance.

Draco's words threw Ron off balance. The color of his face soon matching the color of his head.

"How dare you say that Hermione has moved on with you? I am going to hex your balls, Ferret." Ron quickly reached in his pocket and brought out his wand. He pointed it towards Draco but was disarmed by Harry before he could throw a spell on him. Draco stood firmly on the ground, unshaken by his actions as Hermione rose from her chair. Harry pinned him to the wall.

"Let's make it very clear that you are not going to hurt anyone in this room, Ronald Weasely. We are all grown-ups and we can talk like civilized people. So, you will calm down and talk or I will myself will push you out of that door." Harry spoke in anger. He grabbed his wand and levitated him downwards from the place he was pinned on the wall. He removed the spell and forced him to sit on the chair while he kept his hand on his shoulder to keep him under control.

"Is there any big problem that we should be concerned about?" Hermione said, keeping her eyes fixed at Draco.

"Nothing much. Only Theo has been going around claiming that how purebloods and especially me, are not getting the respect from the beloved Golden Trio. That how you might be using our relationship to help you with the law. That it is the plan of the Golden Trio to destroy the pure bloods and ancient magical traditions so that they can create a new magical world where they are rulers. He is also trying to convince everyone that Ministry is also involved in your plan and that I am fool blinded by love." Draco stated.

"And how many do you believe he might have convinced?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly. Last time I remembered I have been asked by people in the Ministry, by the wizards in Spain, France and Italy, all the countries that I have visited in past two days to be careful. To be careful about my relationship. That I might get hurt. The look on their faces definitely told about the suspicions in their mind. But for the bigger picture I think you might have to contact Shacklebolt. He will tell you more about the worsening political situation." Draco folded his arms in front of his chest.

Hermione sighed as she sat in her chair. This was not good. People knew about her and Ron and also about their closeness till date. A slightest suspicion of infidelity in people mind would not only damage her image but will also bring harm to law and Ministry.

"I can't believe you did that. You did not even consider the consequences." Hermione gritted her teeth in silent fury.

"It was just a five minute interview. I was really concerned about you after listening the news of engagement-"Ron spoke in defense.

"Get Out! Harry take him with you and we will talk about this later." Hermione met Harry's gaze as she clutched on the tables end tightly while Harry nodded in agreement and quickly took Ron out of the room before a disaster could occur. He closed the door as he left giving her and Draco privacy.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm her senses. It would take a lot more than anger to repair the damage.

"Any special concerns from Nott?" She asked Draco as he settled in the chair opposite to her.

Her eyes roamed over his body. Tiredness oozing out from every inch of it. Yet he maintained his demeanor and a blank expression that was hard to study. Her eyes stopped at the dark mark.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle. Granger, you are staring." Draco said as he followed her gaze, to stop at his dark mark.

Hermione shifted in her chair while Draco shifted forward to give her a better view of his mark.

"You seem to be in some kind of trouble, Granger." Draco bore into her eyes and held them so that she couldn't hide away. Hermione took a deep breath. She didn't want talk about it but by the way he looked at her, she knew all her escape routes were blocked.

"Your mark! Can't you just hide it?" She asked in a low tone. Draco relaxed in his chair.

"It's a scar from my past, Granger. Same as the one you have. I can't hide it from the world when everyone knows about it. If you have a problem with that then you will have to deal with it, Granger. At least for the time we are in this fake relationship." Draco stated.

Hermione bore into his eyes looking for a weakness to win the argument. But as usual Draco gave nothing away.

"That is not we discussed. I hide my mark so that you don't feel embarrassed in front of your people or the world. Clearly tolerating your stupid belief in blood status prejudice. Why can't you hide yours for my comfort?" Hermione asked.

Draco's gaze softened on listening to Hermione's words. Though they seemed to be blank but yet spoke a thousand words that Hermione couldn't understand. The warmth they held sent butterflies flying in her belly. Even though they were empty but they filled her with emotions that were new to her.

Draco rose from his seat and walked towards the gate. Her eyes followed as he reached for the knob but turned his face to meet her eyes once again.

"I never asked you to do any such thing. These are scars, Granger. Nothing but a small reminder of our injured pasts. No matter what we do they will always remain a part of our lives. You can't run away from them. I have stopped running away from mine and have accepted yours. It would be better if you do the same." He opened the door and left the room.

Hermione watched as he left the room. Leaving her numb with his words. A wave of contentment washing over her body. She could only hear words. His words. Words that shook her reality yet gave her peace. A sense of belonging. The feeling of being understood. She was fighting to accept it but yet her body felt it. The mark that polluted her body, her soul, her mind just became minute scar, a reminder of the wounds that she suffered in the past. The wounds that made her what she was today. The wounds that could no more tarnish her future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter-11**

If people thought that the Purebloods had lost a lot during the war as they claimed then the party that the Nott's had thrown had completely blown off their deceit. Finely carved walls paired with large custom shaped windows providing the divine view of the enormous surrounding gardens, a great chandelier that hung in the middle illuminating every piece of glass or crystal as it glowed, antique yet fancy furniture that were spread across the hall with alluring decorations were a site that could make anyone mesmerized. Yet, Hermione sat in a corner seething in her own misery.

It had been more than a few hours since she and Draco had arrived at the party. _It's going to be fine._ She had told herself the whole time yet with every increasing minute on the clock her temper was increasing ten folds. _Why had I agreed to this?_ She thought. Besides of the pleasantries shared with the people none of her other conversations had gone well. Thanks to the orthodox mentality and limitless smugness that many pure bloods felt about their heritage, culture and wealth a normal conversation would also turn into a threat of war of words. A war of notion. A war of existence. Like a spark always ready to turn into flames that could engulf the whole world into it.

Hermione sighed. People always told her that dreams always asked for a price in return. But her dream was asking for her death. A slow, painful death that would make her body fragile and leave her soul wounded. She leaned into her chair and brought her glass to her lips. _At least I have alcohol to soothe the pain._ She smiled and gulped down the whole liquid at once. It seemed like a never ending night and she needed a lot more than courage to bear with the people that she had loathed her whole life. She explored the hall to find something intriguing to occupy her time but instead was met with cold, grey yet magnetic eyes. The eyes that held her gaze. The eyes that refused to look away even though surrounded by a crowd.

Hermione turned in other direction. Draco Malfoy was that one thing she wanted to avoid for her whole evening. Even a glimpse of him gave rise to butterflies in her belly. One day her mother had told her that what a sexy woman can do in a nice piece of lingerie, a sexy man can do the same in a nice tux. It felt like Hermione understood the meaning of her words today. And the person who taught her that was Draco Malfoy. Dressed in a stylish black slim tux that elicited every muscle of his body in a divine manner, the slicked back soft blond hair with a chiseled jaw line were just like an icing on the cake that every girl would like to taste. In her previous relationships she was never able to find what could be her turn on for man. But this fake relationship was definitely bringing out a new side of her.

 _Man this guy could be a death of any girl. His looks , his smart mouth and his pink plush soft lips that definitely knew how to get the work done…._ Hermione shivered. The hair on the back of her neck rose in terror as realization struck her. _Did I just admired his features sexually ? What's wrong with you Hermione?_ She cursed inside her head.

"Enjoying loneliness, Granger!" Draco asked as he came to stand by her seat.

Hermione shifted in her seat trying to built a distance between her and Draco. Lost in her own thoughts she had completely missed his striding towards her. With her thoughts safely locked inside her mind she turned towards him.

"I believe loneliness is a better company than some horde of egoistic devout pureblood." She replied sarcastically , eyeing him accusingly for dropping the curse of the party on her head.

Draco cherished her look. Even though he himself hated the idea but he could never give up on an opportunity to annoy Hermione. It was a pleasure that he owned since their school days.

"Happy to know you are enjoying yourself , love" Draco smirked.

Hermione's skin turned in to deep shade of red. Her tolerance power had given up an hour ago and she was just itching to hex somebody. Pretty face of Draco Malfoy seemed like an appropriate choice at the moment.

"Do you want to get hexed, Malfoy?" Hermione asked through her teeth.

"Can you?" Draco's smirk grew into a wider grin. He was so enjoying it.

Hermione's grasp around the glass tightened as she counted her breaths. She needed to calm down. She needed to survive this. And once she was done she could hex Draco Malory's balls out in the public for making her situation miserable. She turned and decided to leave. Draco as if reading her the whole time quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, resting his hands on the back of her waist. The air around them suddenly felt ferocious, giving rise to sentiments that engraved their bodies with lust and hunger. Draco brought his face closer to Hermione.

"I am sorry, Granger. My words were meant to piss you off but not hurt you. As you might be aware of by now I have very few rights over you and annoying you has always felt like my birth right." Draco whispered as he shrugged with a mischievous smile on his lips. There was a moment of silence between them. Hermione read him. His features. His eyes. His smile. Though even surrounded by haughty personalities that made her gloomy she couldn't help but smile at the words of her fake fiancée. He was right. Annoying each other was crucial part of the relationship they shared since Hogwarts. A right that none of them could ever give up.

"Draco!" Narcissa's voice brought them out of each others hold. Both of them turned to face her and were met with prying eyes of Narcissa and her friends. Draco shifted his eyes on Hermione for a moment and then with a nod to his mother left them to gather himself an another company. His eyes never leaving Hermione.

Hermione felt heaviness build in the air. Though Draco had left them, pushing their thriving connection in a corner, the vacancy was soon occupied by the authoritative figure of Narcissa. Hermione perused her surrounding. Covered by egoistic, stub born ,arrogant pure blood witches from all sides. Every eye focused on her feeding information to their judgmental brains.

"You look decent today, Ms. Granger." Narcissa spoke maintaining the stern look on her face.

 _Does this women ever smile? And , seriously decent. So much of my money wasted to be called decent._ Hermione cursed inside her head. Far away she noticed Draco watching them. Reading their each move. His eyes never leaving her as if he was trying to interpret every word of their conversation from the distance.

"Ms. Granger…" Narcissa's voice broke her contact with Draco bringing her attention back to her.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione said in a low tone unsure of what trap she was laying down for her.

"You seemed lost. Are you alright?" Narcissa asked.

Before Hermione could speak another voice joined them.

"For a muggleborn entering the pureblood society for the first time is always a lost situation. They usually lag in understanding our traditions and culture. Poor thing that even a smart women like Ms. Granger has to go through the same thing." Mrs. Nott said.

Hermione felt her heart sunk into her stomach. _Another insult._ She thought. For a strong woman like her even the disrespectful words from a woman of her mother's age made her heart cry. Like their husbands pureblood witches had no respect for talent.

"If you are indicating towards traditions that give a women a lower position than man in a relationship in which they are suppose to be equal or towards those in which a woman is considered nothing more than a child bearer or family care taker or towards those in which purebloods are forced to marry amongst themselves leading to inbreeding depression than trust me Mrs. Nott I am happy to lag behind." Hermione snapped.

The mouths of the witches surrounding them fell open while Mrs. Nott turned deep shade of red with anger boiling in her veins.

"You better watch your mouth, Ms. Granger before insulting our customs. And don't forget your fiancée is also one of us and if he would have not been engaged to you he would have been following the same customs." Mrs. Nott blurted.

"If Mrs. Nott. If. But I guess Draco was smart enough to choose a different path rather than the one that took him to destruction." Hermione snapped again. Her anger from various insults from the evening had been flowing in her blood like venom. Mrs. Nott's words were like a dagger that had wounded her spilling the venom from her mouth like words.

Mrs. Nott fingers curled into fists on the side as she took a step towards Hermione. Threatening her of the future consequences.

"Ms. Granger apologize to right now." Narcissa jumped in the middle sensing a possible fight.

"What?" Hermione turned to looked at her. She didn't knew whether it was the alcohol or her piled up frustration but she felt like cursing everyone around her.

"You are here as a part of my family. As Draco's fiancée. And I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from any member from family. So, apologize." Narcissa ordered.

" But you will tolerate somebody insulting a family member of yours. Somebody who is not just insulting me but also your son's decision." Hermione argued.

"Yes, because they are the host and she hasn't said a word against Draco. Now be good going to be daughter in law and apologize." Narcissa snapped as the anger pooling in her veins crossed it's threshold.

Tears built in her eyes as Hermione looked around. Yes, she was alone. Alone in a world where nobody respected her or her principles. Though many in the room hadn't noticed their conversation but the words _you don't belong here_ seemed to have settled in every corner of the room, echoing through its walls. Her moistened eyes met a sparkling cold ones. The one that gave nothing away. That shielded their dark secrets so ruthlessly to allow her truth to penetrate in them. She broke away.

"I am sorry." Hermione said in a low voice. She turned around accepting her defeat yet holding her head high, not to give her enemy the satisfaction they longed for as she walked away.

0000

Surrounded by cold, harsh air away from the strange, despising one that she felt in the ball room, Hermione brought her arms around her chest trying to soothe the pain that filled her heart. She felt alone. Not just alone also devastated. Sitting on the cold marble staircase that led to the other floors of the Nott Mansion, she rubbed her arms trying produce a sensation of warmth. A feeling of being loved. Since the day she had set foot in the Wizarding London, Hermione had been through with both good and bad people. But never in her life she had been surrounded by so much hatred. Hatred that was directed towards her blood.

She rubbed her eyes with her hand, fighting to keep the tears away. Fighting to show any sign of weakness. She might had fallen prey to humiliation that night but at no cost she was giving up her dignity to those sadists. Suddenly, a soft, silky cloth rested upon her shoulders. Hermione looked up. A pale hand adjusted the coat that engulfed her, smoothening it over the length of her hands producing a sensation of warmth. Her eyes met with greyish secretive ones. Not giving away anything but filled with concern fabricating a sense of belonging inside her.

"You are brave, Granger but you are stupid too." Draco smiled.

Hermione gawked at him trying to cherish the softness in his eyes.

" You think what I did inside was stupid?" Hermione questioned never breaking their eye contact.

"For yourself ,no but for the law, yes." Draco said.

" Since when have you become so concerned about the law, Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a puzzled look.

" You are right. I am not but this law is important to you and the Ministry. All this would go to waste if we don't achieve our goal." Draco explained as he brought his finger to soothe one of her eye brows.

"Are you asking me to bear with every insult for the benefit of the law?" Hermione accused.

" Nope, but I definitely want you to learn to handle the people who provoke you. Regarding insults, Granger , how would be a Granger be Granger if they didn't knew how to shut their enemies mouths." Draco said.

Hermione smiled. A midst loneliness, hatred and sadness, those were the first welcoming words she had heard that night. As if somebody knew her. Understood her. She moved closer to him settling herself in his embrace, surrounding herself with his warmth, holding on to him till the dark night got over.

Draco shifted as Hermione looked up at him. Their eyes met. Hermione moved her face closer to his , understanding the words that he conveyed to her in silence. Draco cupped her cheeks in his hands as he lessened the distance between them. The air engulfing them charging up by the touch they had and they craved for , violent touches that burned their cores and molded them into one. He crashed his lips his on hers relishing the touch of wine that encrusted her sweet, plump lips. Their tongues soon engaged in the dance of dominance as both feasted on each other delicious taste.

Draco's hand moved to her hair, pulling them to lift her face breaking the kiss while other travelled down to her breast cupping them in its path , earning a moan from her as a reward of its skill full gesture, continuing to her small back before squeezing her ass cheek. Hermione moaned in response , letting her wild side free, her nails dipping into his shoulder, exposing the side of her neck for his charge. Draco attacked her jaw line , kissing, licking his every mark like a hungry prey, savoring her taste. The taste that never left him satiated. The taste that left him asking for more. He moved his attack to her neck kissing, biting and licking at the same time while his hands roamed over her body trying to remember her each and every curve. He kissed an area near neck and then dug his teeth to a small depth eliciting a large moan from her. Hermione smiled in bliss as the sensation of the bite hit her. Tomorrow she will have new marks but not like the ones she had from her past.

 **Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter-12**

How does one describe a good hickey or in appropriate language- a love bite? The best answer could be a beautiful scar that grew out of the passionate love, your lover was showering on you when he bit and sucked, yielding exact amount of pressure, that left your inside jittery and in turmoil. That was exactly how Draco Malfoy had marked her in their great moment of passion.

Hermione tugged at her collar again. Chasing through the crowds that filled the main corridor of the Ministry, her hand couldn't help but reach for the collar of her cream shirt again and again, to hide the mark of the heated moment that she had shared a night before with her fake fiancée. The relationship was supposed to be fake between them yet it turned every bit of real whenever they found each other in close proximity. She rushed towards the lift in hope of escaping the inquisitive looks that came her way. Submerging herself in her work and hiding in her office all day was the only solution she could come up with this morning in order to hide the bite of the devil that sat near her neck, in all its smugness, sending tingling sensations down her belly.

She sprinted towards the lift that was about to close in just mere distance of her to cut through time. Her hand quickly grabbed the lift slider and she entered it while trying to calm her heavy breaths. The lift man smiled at her and closed the slider. She shared quick pleasantries with wizards that stood around her when her gaze fell upon a striking grey eyes. The hair behind her neck stood up as the tingling sensation that was encased inside her belly, spread in her body. She quickly grabbed her collar again and turned towards the front.

Her nerves were on the verge of bursting when warm breaths grazed the skin of her neck. Similar breaths that helped her reach new heights of bliss when they tickled and caressed her skin last night. The person behind her moved closer and the smell of his cologne filled her, curling her toes in pleasure. Hermione bit her lower lip and turned her gaze towards the floor to mask the feelings that were building inside her. The devil of her life had just resurfaced and every fiber of her body was screaming for his embrace. _What has Draco malfoy done to me?_ She thought.

Her eyes scooted up in shock when the lift missed her floor and moved to another level. Her gaze fell on the liftman with a questioning look.

"Mr. Malfoy had informed me that there is an early morning meeting with the Minister that requires your presence. So, we are going to that floor." Liftman answered.

She cursed under her breath as she could feel the smirk forming on the face of the man that stood directly behind her. Her insides itched to turn around and wipe that smirk off his face. _You can scream at him for not informing you beforehand or you can kiss his pink, plush lips- either of them would do the job. STOP!_ Hermione screamed inside her head. Her eyes opened in shock at the realization of her thoughts. Cursing Malfoy was fine but kissing him was definitely not fine for her as last night they had almost reached the point of ripping each other clothes off. It took a lot of self-control from both of them to move out of each other's embrace. She fidgeted at the thought and quickly moved outside of the lift as they reached the floor. Draco followed her.

"Couldn't you have informed me about this meeting before hand, Malfoy?" Hermione turned and stared at him with angry gaze.

"Good Morning to you as well, Granger. And no because I was just informed about the meeting this morning itself." Draco smirked as his eyes fell upon the proof of his imprinting on her, which now graced her beautiful fair skin.

Hermione felt the heat engulf her body when she realized the target of his gaze. She flushed and turned her face to the side, avoiding any contact. Suddenly, she felt her skin burn around the mark as Draco's finger brushed against the mark while tugging at her collar, giving her body the touch that it craved for while trying to hide the mark.

"Some marks, Granger, are better to hide as they are just meant to be cherished alone. When surrounded by our deepest and darkest desires." Draco leaned in to her and whispered. The air rushed into her lungs that expanded to encase the pleasure growing inside her chest while her heart sang the song of glory. In that moment she didn't knew who this Hermione Granger was? Where had she come from? All she knew was she wasn't there in her previous relationships. Otherwise Hermione would have lost her maiden ship long ago.

Draco moved closer to her as if his body wanted to bathe in the heat that radiated from her body. His body aching to feast on the delicious taste of her lips and skin. The taste that had made him go crazy the previous night. It took every ounce of his self-control to not to devour her then. His body fighting the urge to do it at present. But he smiled and placed a soft kissed on her chin, sucking to remember her taste that was deep seated in the back of his mind. He licked his lips to savor her taste, making sure to consume it full as she was his favorite drug. A drug that brought him pleasure when consumed in bits but made him go crazy when consumed full.

He straightened himself and smirked at her while making his way to the meeting room leaving her confused and dazzled. Hermione stood there in shock trying to contemplate the moment they just had. Her heart racing inside her chest while her body turned numb. Only feeling the heat of her skin where his lips touched.

0000

"I am so happy that all of you could join me this morning to share this happy news. Last night I have received mails from other dignitaries that are willing to extend their support towards the law. That is some relief as it seems that Nott's hold has started to loosen up on them. They are willing to listen and understand." Minister announced as he addressed the meeting with a huge grin.

A breath of relief escaped Hermione. The small urgent meeting that was being held in Draco's office, the next morning of her disastrous experience at the so called pure blood party had given rise to knots of worry inside her belly. She didn't knew what to expect from this meeting. And considering her previous night experiences she was somewhere certain that no happy news was going to present itself this morning. She looked at Harry whose happy face gave her reassurance while Draco just nodded at her side glance.

"I also want to especially thank you, Draco. The private meetings you held with various ministers during your project in Spain has really helped in influencing some of the thick headed pure bloods. I am glad that you extended your power and influence to help us with the law." Minister continued. Hermione and Harry's mouths fell open when they heard the minister words. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Draco Malfoy, their arch nemesis, the torch bearer of discrimination was helping in implementation of law.

"I am sorry, Minister, but kindly correct me if I am mistaken. Did I really heard you say that Malfoy influenced those people?" Harry asked in shock while Draco bathed in his smugness.

"Not directly but yes Draco played a major part in convincing them. It was his idea actually. That's why I agreed to send him to the Spain for a small project. Otherwise why would I need to send the head of one of my departments to small missions like that?" Harry and Hermione turned towards him in shock. It seemed like somebody had snatched the ground below their feet's. They have heard about his redemption but the example in front of them of it was completely unbelievable.

"I want to say that Hermione I want you to prepare a small draft of the law. Just the main points. Harry you can help as well and don't go harsh on pure bloods. We don't want them turning against us. A few of them have asked to see the draft beforehand. And if all goes well you will get a chance to draft the main draft as well as both you and Draco will be relieved of your burden of fake relationship." Minister said happily.

Hermione felt a pain settle in her chest. Minister's words stirred the emotions inside her of which she was not aware of her. Sadness engulfed her heart. But she couldn't find a reason for it.

As minister left the room, Harry and Hermione turned to Draco.

"Never thought you could do something like that, Malfoy." Harry commented as Draco shifted back to his chair.

"It might be surprising for you, Potter but that's how I have always worked. Putting in my best efforts to achieve what I want to achieve." Draco swiftly sat in his chair.

"Even if it is for worst and can harm many lives!" Harry snapped. Hermione witnessed a hint of guilt embrace Draco's eyes and then it was gone. Hidden somewhere in the deepest corner of his mind. Never to be showcased again as a weakness to the world. Draco stood up from his chair and made a move to stand directly in front of Harry. Boring in his eyes.

"Even if it is for worst and can harm many lives."

His tone sounding stable while his eyes imparted a high pitched warning to Harry. He spun on his feet to move back to his seat. His fingers brushed against the edge of his table leading to stacks of folded parchments to fall on the floor. He quickly knelt down to collect the fallen parchments while Harry, quick in reflexes, grabbed the falling ones.

In the middle of his chase for the tumbling parchments, Harry stumbled upon a thin parchment, freshly decorated with ink, with a name that made his eyes stretch open. A parchment with the names and the current details of Hermione's family had no place in Draco's office and yet it was kept hidden in a heap of parchments. Safely tugged away from world's eye. He stretched his hand to unfold the parchment but a pale hand quickly snatched it away, placing it with others and hiding it by moving in front of them to block his gaze.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, I believe that there is nothing we have amongst us to discuss and besides that meeting is over. I believe we can all get back to work." Draco spoke hesitantly as he stretched his hand in direction of the door in order for them to leave. Hermione watched their interaction with suspicion while Harry got back to his feet and nodded in Draco's direction before grabbing Hermione's hand and walking out of his office.

He quickly grabbed the lift and took Hermione to his office, away from the walls that might spill the content of their conversation to their master.

"What did you see, Harry?" Hermione asked as soon as they settled in his office.

Harry smoothened up his alarming expressions. He knew Hermione could read him really well. And he also knew there was no point in lying. But he could not let her fall back into misery after she had received a good news after a long time. He would have to help her.

"Do you remember that once you told me that Malfoy told you that he had done research on you and you were suspicious about it but you couldn't find out what he knew?"

Uneasiness coated her face as Harry's words struck her. _So that was what all that parchment was about? What did Harry see? What does Draco knows? Is there is really a motive behind his atonement?_ As if Harry read her mind, he spoke

"We will have to find out."

0000

Nott fumed as he paced his verandah while crushing the thin, small piece of parchment he had just received in morning mail. It wasn't a good news or better way to say that his plan backfired. He lit the parchment between his fingers and threw it to nearby table to knock down the fire whiskey decanter along with the set of glasses that surrounded it. The fall resulted in a thrashing sound that shook its surroundings but yet it was nothing compared to the screams that spilled from his mind in agony.

A quick footsteps followed the noise in the verandah, concluding at the site of crash. Her mother looked up at him with concern spread over her face. Her hand clutching tightly at the magazine within her hold.

"I can't believe we all failed at one simple job, mother. Get every pure blood to hate that, harridan. Tell me mother was it that tough?" Nott's eyes burned with fury. His disappointment spilled like venom in his outrage, shuddering his mother.

"I know you are disappointed, my child but I do have something that will bring you peace." His mother spoke in a low tone as she offered him the magazine that she held in her hand, hoping to put a smile on the face of her son.

Theo snatched the magazine from her hand and quickly studied its front page. He shook his head in annoyance as he cursed inside his mind over his mother's stupidity.

"How could a lame, international magazine, help me?" He grumbled in annoyance.

"Turn to the middle page and you will know how." His mother smiled.

He flipped the pages of the magazine in a hustle until he reached the middle where the contents of the page caused her eyes to pop out from their sockets. It was like he had landed a jackpot. A jackpot that could be used in several ways but the smile on his face told that it would be used in the best possible way.

 **A.N: Sry! For the late updates but I am trying to keep them on time in between my work and assignments. Trying to work on that. Sry and pls review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter-13**

Hermione fidgeted in her tiny shabby chair outside the dungeon of Wizengamot. The sweat drenched her hands and clothes as her nerves jittered with panic as the conclusion of the trial against her friends came close. One week. Was all it took to change their destinies. The destinies that none of them had even thought they would land up with after the prices they had paid for the freedom that the Wizarding London relished today. The thought alone made her heart scream with pain as though a million knives had stabbed her heart at once, cutting through its pieces, oozing out every drop of blood along with her every hope for living.

The Golden trio. The famous Golden trio had been defamed. Fallen into the trap of a faceless man that laid his bait bit by bit, luring them while he waited patiently in the dark corner for them to ingest his every poisonous bait till their bodies delivered their last breaths. It was well planned game that he had played with them. Better than the one , the stupid dark followers of Voldemort had ever managed to concoct. Don't kill your enemies. Just manipulate them into destroying themselves while you watch as a spectator- The Golden motto of the plan to destroy The Golden trio. Perfectly written as if the plotter knew them in and out. Hermione dipped her head in her hands. _How could I have not seen this coming? What have I missed? Who is this person whose face I couldn't see? No matter what people say that stupid Nott is not capable of pulling this whole thing on his own._

She rested her head against the wall as her mind raced through every event that had occurred in past one week, trying to consume every detail. Trying to create the outline of the trap. Tears started to build up in her eyes as the past memories flashed in front of them. It had been a painful week. Ron and Harry getting arrested. Ginny and the Weasleys being pushed through tons of investigations and interrogations. They had been devastated when they heard the news but when a bunch of Aurors had shown up at their homes and turned their houses upside down, their whole lives had seem to be thrashed in front of their eyes.

Hermione rubbed her arms in hope of finding the warmth that had been replaced by the cold , dull loneliness that surrounded her. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing in an effort to calm herself down. She needed her strength to focus and to find a solution. _I can't lose myself now when my friends need me._ She thought. With her head pressed against the wall she started to recollect the memories bit by bit, focusing on every detail- _hunting for a loop hole._

0000

 _ **One week back….**_

 _An impatient tapping on her window caught her attention while she was meticulously working on her draft. She had vowed complete the draft by the next morning so as to prevent any further delay in the implementation of law from her side. No matter how much time the arrogant pure bloods took to ponder over the draft but when ever they agreed to the terms she didn't wanted the delay in its implementation due to laziness of some ministry officials. That was why she had agreed to work on the law at the first place. To give momentum to the action. To speed things up with accuracy and precision._

 _She rubbed her eyes with irritation and gently stepped towards the window to open it for the owl that had been knocking on it with uninterrupted determination. The owl quickly flew inside and landed on the floor of parchments that decorated her study table. Hermione walked over to him and quickly realized that the owl belonged to Harry . Without any further delay she grabbed the small piece of parchment from his mouth and gave him his treat from the side stand. The owl grasped his treat in his mouth and ventured into the open sky while Hermione settled in her chair, impatiently unrolling the small piece of parchment. Her eyes grew wide and her muscles contracted with worry as the words on parchment hit her._

 _ **Ron's been arrested. Auror office in 5 min.**_

 _ **Harry.**_

 _She quickly threw her cloak over her shoulders , grabbed her always ready purse and sprinted towards the floo. There was no time to waste._

0000

 _Hermione and Harry barged in through the investigating room where Ron was being held. An auror followed them in the room to stop them but Harry politely asked him to give them 10 minutes with Ron. The auror satisfied and in no mood of arguing with his senior , left them alone._

 _Ron rose from his chair as Hermione and Harry stood in front of him._

" _What have you done, Ronald Weasely?" Hermione asked as she pounded on the table in anger._

 _Ron fidgeted and sank in his chair with his hands pulling on his hair. His eyes quickly darted towards harry as his brows arched up in question. Hermione eyes followed his lead and turned towards Harry._

" _Don't look at me. I haven't told her anything yet. It would be better if you did this on your own." Harry clarified. Hermione's anger climbed to a new a heights as the words of Harry hit her ear. They were hiding it from her. Even now when Ron was about to land up in azkaban._

" _I can explain, Hermione. Please just sit down first."_

" _I don't want to sit down Ronald Weasely. Just open that bloody mouth of yours and start talking so that we can find a solution." Hermione snapped at his request. She was not here to share pleasantries but to handle the problem at hand._

" _Hermione , I…." Ron quivered under her gaze , trying to find the right words._

" _Oh ! Get it out" Hermione screamed. Her patience was diminishing with every passing second._

" _Mione, I have been arrested for attempting to kidnap, Narcissa Malfoy." Ron spoke in a low voice as he stared at table, unable to meet her eyes._

" _What!" Hermione jumped from her place in horror. His words struck her like a lightening bolt, burning her to the ground. Her mind went numb as his words sunk in. Or better as they tried to sink in._

" _Mione, just listen to me. I didn't mean any harm. I was just trying to help you." Ron pleaded._

" _So you accept, that you were actually trying to kidnap her. That you were trying to commit a crime?" Hermione asked._

" _Yes,but-"_

" _And you knew about this, Harry. Even before we came here. Did you really bought his bullshit of helping us and let him continue with his plan." Hermione turned to Harry in a fit of rage._

" _I just got to know about it when he pulled the stint. Trust me Mione, if I would have known earlier than do you really think I would have let him do it. I just want you to hear him out , once. Ron tell her every thing and please don't fuck it up." Harry explained as he indicated Ron to continue but Hermione cut him off._

" _What is there to listen? He is a criminal who just accepted his crime." Hermione turned and made her way to the door._

" _Mione, please listen. I know I have committed a crime but just listen to me once." Ron pleaded. Hermione took a deep breath and turned. She folded her arms in front of her to stop her from hexing him. Her patience had already evaporated and now every wrong word that came out his mouth only urged her fingers to move closer to her wand._

 _Ron continued._

" _I bumped into Nott at a bar. Though I had no intention of having a conversation with him after Harry's warning, he requested me to listen to him for few minutes for the sake of your benefit. He told me that he read about the interview that I gave in Spain and that he shared my worries. He said that he understood that the fight against the law was a lost battle as he had lost many pure bloods to your cause after Malfoy's convincing. He said that he knew Malfoy in and out, which we know Hermione he does and said that Malfoy doesn't help people until he is not getting anything in return. He strongly believed that if your relationship with him continued than Malfoy will harm you in the worst way possible._

 _I was scared Hermione , scared for you. I asked him to stop him than. But he said that Malfoy doesn't stop until it's not his family on the line and besides he said he would like to watch you burn and after Malfoy would be done with you he will do everything possible to add to your misery. I couldn't think of anything. I was concerned, Hermione. So, I thought may be if I could just kidnap his mother and ask him to leave you alone than you would be safe. I didn't wanted to hurt his mother. I wasn't even able to reach the inner wards when they found me and gave me veritaserum."_

 _Hermione cursed inside her head. No matter how many wrong things Ron did he always had an intention of protecting his friends. It was a quality of his that always held a soft corner inside her heart. But today he was no protector. Today he was a criminal. A criminal with an excuse that he developed on this basis of his false assumptions. His jealousy had risen to a new heights and supporting him right now would be like fuelling a fire that would burn their future alive._

" _How did you get pass the outer wards? Malfoys have tough wards. Even during the war nobody was able to penetrate them. That's why Voldemort chose their home at the first place." Hermione asked in shock._

 _Ron turned his gaze from her to Harry. Hermione turned towards Harry furiously for an answer._

" _Trust me, Hermione. I didn't knew about any of this. He came to me asking about the wards. He asked were they tough as before or the Ministry law of weakening of wards of pure blood houses was even applicable to them. I was working on Malfoys house wards at that point Hermione, he must have seen the parchments." Harry explained._

" _Why were you working on Malfoys-" Hermione question was cut off mid sentence as a bunch of aurors came barging in through the door. They quickly surrounded them and pointed their wands in Harry's direction. One of the moved and stood in front of them and took out a bundle of parchments from a bag and threw them on the table._

" _It's good we found you here only , Mr. Harry Potter. We found these parchments at your home. You are under arrest for conspiring a plan with Ronald Weasely to abduct Mr. Malfoy's mother."_

0000

Hermione opened her eyes as the tears flew freely down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them and straightened herself in the chair. _You cannot be weak, Hermione. Not now. You have to fight this battle with all your strength. Your friends need you._ Hermione encouraged herself.

" Feeding yourself false hope, Granger." Hermione looked up to meet devilish smirk of Theodore Nott.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned as anger pulsed through her veins.

"Same thing for which you are here. To testify. You see Weasle has mentioned our little conversation in his testimony, though it is not that much important-"

"It is important, you arrogant, filthy pureblood. Because of you we are here. Because of you my friends might end up in Azkaban.For Merlin sake because of you we landed up in this situation." Hermione yelled. Nott bursted into a fits of laughter. Hermione orbs turned red with rage on seeing his reaction. She moved her hands to the sides to resist the urge to punch him right there.

"Though I would have loved it if your accusations were true. That I was the one credited to have defamed the famous golden trio. But unfortunately it isn't me. And though many might think you are smartest witch of the age but it is funny to see even you got fooled and couldn't help your friends from falling into the trap." Nott spoke between his fits.

Hermione conscious brain screeched in agony. She knew Not wasn't capable of doing it alone. But now when he had confessed it in front of her, her mind scanned through a thousand faces that surrounded them everyday, the ones who hated them, the ones who knew them closely. Her breath got caught in her lungs as she felt suffocated as the image of pure blood rushed through her mind. Their were so many suspects. But she needed one name. That one name that had the calibre and mind to hurt them so deeply. The name of that mastermind that had created the trap. As if sensing her confusion by her expressions, Nott finally spoke answering the thousand questions that flooded her mind.

"Draco Malfoy."

 **A.N:Pls review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter-14**

The rain bore down mercilessly on the heart of the city, pounding on the roof tops and turning the Benjin Street of London into a Warren of slick stones and muddy waters. Purple, bruised clouds covered the dark sky, crying the heavy waters of rain, as if they felt her pain. The pain that she could no longer hold back. The pain that fell from her eyes as tears that hid themselves amongst the drops that covered her face, masking her in front of the world.

She turned around the corner, settling on the path that led her to an old white house embodied with red bricks, beautiful small windows and heavily decorated with climbers. Her heaven. Her home. Where little Hermione grew up without any fears. Where her worries disappeared into the thin air and peace engulfed her like a warm blanket which didn't let the bitter cold seep through it. She was looking for that peace today, for the warmth to find her and misery to pass away.

She inserted the key and held the knob for a minute, steadying herself, preparing for the emptiness that now consumed her heaven. _I should have gone to Australia._ But she couldn't. With fresh wounds of war and a scattered castle and society, the call of duty weighed heavily upon her shoulders depriving her of any hope for normalacy in her life. She sighed. That was how she was brought up. _Be responsible. Be confident. Be Hermione._ Her parent's words echoed in her mind as she finally twisted the knob and entered the house.

Overcome by grief she walked through the silent corridor to the living area of the house which was engulfed by darkness and desolation. She threw herself on the couch lazily and ignited the fire in the fireplace with a swift motion of her wand. Silence and loneliness were her company for the night, a complete contrast of the chaos in her mind.

 _What to believe? What not to believe? Who is the fool and who is the mastermind? Can I find an escape route in this situation?_ She was drowning in her own sea of questions when a familiar voice brought her back to reality.

"The same old Granger. Overworking her mind to get her pathetic friends out of trouble." Hermione turned quickly, clutching her hand on the wand. Suddenly a swift wave of magic hit her, landing her dear wand in the hands of Draco Malfoy.

Draco tucked his and her wand in the pocket of his pants and grabbed the glass of Firewhiskey with which he had entered the room. As soon as he took a step towards her, the glass in his hand cracked and its shattered pieces fell on the floor.

"It is not cool to use wand less magic for just shattering a piece of glass, Granger. Haven't you been taught to offer a drink to your visitors?" Draco smirked as he wandlessly assembled the broken pieces and restored the glass back to its original shape.

"Get out of my house, Malfoy. Before I end up killing you and not with magic but with my bare hands." Hermione stood from the couch and moved in front of him.

"Feisty! Good, now I won't regret losing my liquor." He smirked as he walked passed her to settle in the arm chair near the fire place.

With anger boiling in her veins, Hermione threw a wandless curse at him but her eyes flew open when he didn't even flinch from her attack.

"You are wasting yours and my time, Granger. I mastered the skills of protecting myself from any type of magic, a long time ago." Draco leaned into the chair with a grin appearing on his face.

"I believe that must have been the time when you lost your riches and ran away like a coward. Oh wait! I forgot you were always a coward." Hermione folded her arms in front of her and settled on the couch.

"If doing anything or crossing any limits, just to save your family and your future is cowardness then I would love to remain a coward rather than having your Gryffindor braveness. Look where it got you?"

The ease in his voice filled Hermione with loath. Her reality had been slapped on her face and there was no way to run away from it. She had to face it but that doesn't meant she had to do it in front of Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you here, Malfoy? Why don't you leave?" Hermione spoke through gritted teeth. The grin on Draco's face widened at her words. This was the day he had been waiting for and he was enjoying every single minute of it.

"To watch you and your friends suffer in misery. You see Granger, you seemed a bit confused and miserable when you left the Ministry today. So tell me Granger, how did it feel to have the whole world standing against you?" Draco asked.

Hermione eyes burnt with rage. The words that had escaped the mouth of Nott that morning came rushing back to her. In front of her, clad in black sweater and black pants, casually lounging in her arm chair was a devil, flaunting his infamous smirk, gaining pleasure in her misery. The demon who had looked upon her and her friends from shadows, cultivated his evil plan in the dark dungeons of his cursed Manor had finally came into the light and was now basking in the glory of his success.

The heat within her turned into fire. Though there were no tears her eyes yet she felt hurt from his actions. It surprised her. She had never trusted him nor believed in a single word that came out of his mouth but still her heart felt like it had been stabbed. She was angry, hurt and broken but the realization she had in that moment made her hate herself. A dark secret that her heart would have to bear as a mark for the rest of her life. May be , it was because of the confusion that was caused by the emotions that stirred inside her, Hermione did what she never thought she would do in her entire life.

With anger flowing freely in her veins, she plunged towards him, grabbing the neck of his sweater and pressing her lips onto his. The air got caught in his lungs as shocked by her action, Draco's body stiffened. With every inch of his being on fire, his mind fought its own war between control and dominance. Control over his own body and dominance over hers. Hermione took turns on sucking his upper and lower lip, her hands tightening their grip on his collar, as she continued to ravish his plush pink lips, wiping that smirk of his face. The taste of fire whiskey on his lips , the smell of his intoxicating cologne and struggle of his intricate muscles beneath her hands unleashed a fighting and thrilling Hermione within her that she had thought was lost after the war but now had somehow come to the surface just to challenge him. Or better to possess him.

Draco struggled under her hold. With their lips connected, their bodies blazing with fire trying to mold them into one and his hands moving up and down on her side appraising every curve of her body, the fight for self control was long forgotten and the urge for dominance took over. No way in this life he was losing to Hermione Granger again. He moved his one hand in her hair and pulled them to give his lips a better access but Hermione didn't budge. Not in the mood of losing, he moved his other hand to her butt, giving one of her ass cheeks a tight squeeze. A groan escaped her lips, paving way for his tongue which quickly dashed inside her mouth, conquering every corner of it while engaging in a battle of dominance with her tongue.

The anger in their hearts presented itself as passion as the hold of both the enemies tightened on each other. Neither of them submitting but searching for dominance while devouring each other. With his patience reaching its final limits of tolerance, Draco lifted them from the chair and threw themselves on the couch with his hands quickly taking hold of hers, binding them to her sides. Their lips parted as the reality of their actions dawned upon them, both of them struggled to catch their breaths.

"Why the hell did you do that, Granger?" Danger loomed in his words as Draco tightened his grip on her hands to constrain her struggles.

"You get to destroy my whole life and I don't even get to destroy a part of you. How is that fair, Malfoy? You really think I would let you runaway like that. No, Malfoy. A slap on your face wouldn't have done any damage but a touch of muggle is something that every pure blood runs from. A strain on your pure clothes and a curse for your soul." Hermione smirked.

His fingers dug into her wrists causing her to wince in pain as malice clouded his mind. Her words that were making fun of his hard work, struck the chains of his composure, crashing them turning his mind into predator who wanted nothing more than to dismantle his prey.

"Overworking your mind, Malfoy. Don't worry you will have ample amount of time to do that when I will tell the truth in Wizengamot and you and your friend Nott would be send to Azkaban for conspiracy. Your whole trap will crash down with your Malfoy reputation." Hermione exclaimed in rage.

"Open your eyes before you open your mouth, Granger. You really think you testifying in Wizengamot will change anything. How will wizards all over the London react when they will get to know that their beloved Hermione Granger and Harry Potter tried to use my power and position to win over the pure bloods that resisted the law? How will they react when they will get to know that Shacklebolt played a huge part in this deception? How will you prove my involvement in the attack that was being planned by your beloved weasle on my mother when I have never ever had a conversation with him? Who will believe your words when you acted like a love stricken puppy with me in the public, masking yours and the ministry's actual intentions to implement the law?" It was now Draco's turn to smirk as his words did the job of mental slaps on Hermione's brain.

He let go of her hands as her struggle seized, her eyes widened in shock and her body stiffened in fear. He knew he had won the battle. Now he only had to collect his reward. A reward that will make his enemies cry bloody tears. He shifted back to the chair claiming back his composure as Hermione stood and sat on the couch. A long moment of silence fell in the room with reality sinking in for Hermione, choking her words while Draco sat there choosing his final words.

"For the past five years, I thought, hard and then I realized my father and Voldemort were nothing but a bunch of fools. They destroyed our lives while seeking destruction for your kind. They craved for your blood and in the end it was their people who bled the most. Our wealth and power were being snatched away while you and your scum friends were treated like heroes. That is when I extracted the plan for revenge. I knew you were the brains of Golden trio and if you fell then everything will fall down. So I studied you, looked for your weakness as you were your loved ones weakness, regained my power, built a new Draco Malfoy that attacked with his mind and not just magic. And one day I came across the law and I knew you would be desperate as well as the Ministry. It was the right time to strike and I did. You see Granger the case filed in Wizengamot is not about my treachery, it's about your friend Weasley trying to kidnap my mother and the plans of wards of my house that was found in Potter's office. They will go to Azkaban for that but you opening your mouth will actually hurt a lot more people than them." Draco's calm words struck her like sharp arrows. The tears that were lost, started to pool again in her eyes, clouding her vision. She had already lost the battle. Now the only thing she could try to prevent was her friend's imprisonment and any more harm to their families.

Gathering the shattered pieces of her strength, mentally preparing herself for the worst to come, she almost choked on the words. "What do you want?"

Draco smirked, welcoming the question and relishing the peace it brought to his soul. He had waited for so long and now it was time to speak that one word that will shift the power in his hands forever. The word that will put an end to the Golden trio. "Banishment."

 **A.N: Pls review.**


End file.
